Murder At Condor Mansion
by alexatheknight
Summary: One murder.....many supects. Who did it? Or did anyone actually do it? There will be CHANNY. Based on a movie. Which one? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my first SWAC fan fic so don't blame me if it's bad. Anyway, Condor Studios doesn't exist in this one. None of them are actors. They are regular people._

_For now._

Condor Casino's rich owner, Dakota Condor, isn't too happy these days. Her son is missing and she is missing him terribly. Then a phone call comes to Condor Mansion with someone telling her that they have her son. She is ecstatic and eagerly awaits him that night. Little does she know that a terrible tragedy occurs that night……

This story tells you about the suspects in this crime. They all were in the wrong place in the wrong time but who did it? Let's introduce them.

Sonny Monroe- Sonny ran away from home to be with her boyfriend, James, who her parent's didn't approve of. But she founds out he only wanted her money. Now she's on the streets of LA, desperate for a job. What happens when a stray kid stumbles upon her……

Chad Dylan Cooper- Chad, too, left home, but for a different reason. Chad's parents disapprove of his dream to become a movie star, thinking that there is no way for him to become a star, but he is eager to show them wrong. However, it isn't going to well for him. What happens when a little boy comes to him….

Tawni Hart Mitchell- Tawni and her husband, Grady, are going for their anniversary in Malibu……again. Every year, its' in Malibu, due to her husband's addiction to gambling. She is desperate to make him stop, telling him he will never win the jackpot, but he is convinced he has gambler's god with him.

Grady Mitchell- Grady and his wife Tawni are going to Malibu for their anniversary. Grady only goes for the gambling, but he never wins anything, causing him to lose a lot of money. But he's got the gambler's god with him now.

Nico Harris- Nico is the proud owner of four hotels. At least, he was. But due to his addiction to gambling, he lost three of them. However, his wife, Portlyn, has taken him to a special doctor to take away his addiction. But will it work?

Portlyn Murray Harris- Portlyn is sad that her husband lost three of their hotels to his stupid gambling. But this special doctor has to work.

James Conroy- James is the ladies man in Malibu. He charms all the girls and usually gets them all. So how does he have to do with this mystery?

So who did it? Or did anyone of them actually do it at all? Find out in _Murder at Condor Mansion._

_So is it good? Should I continue it? Review, please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about not putting this up fast enough. It was just the response to my introduction was….horrible. _

_Only one person reviewed! Which is why I am putting a shoutout for black~roses. I'm really happy you reviewed._

_Well, anyway. I hope you enjoy._

Chapter 1

There was motorboat on top speed sailing through the Pacific Ocean. Inside it was a handsome guy with some girls. They reached the ocean and he left the boat, going to his car, kissing the girls goodbye. They all swooned all over him. Why wouldn't they? He was James.

James was the ladies man of Malibu. He loved all the beautiful girls and hit on them all.  
A lot of times this ended with slapping by the girls or their angry boyfriends. But James didn't care. Because he was James Conroy. Everyone loved him.

He stopped his car in front of Condor Casino. He had spotted a girl. Time to make his move.

He went over to the girl, getting a rose from underneath his coat. He put in front of her face.

"Hello, beautiful," James said, seductively. "You just won our Beauty on the Road contest-" he stopped short of his famous line when the girl turned around.

"Roxy?" he said. The girl sighed at him.

"When will you stop all this flirting, James?" she said. When he didn't answer, she sighed again. "By the way, where have you been these days?"

"Vacation," he said, popping his collar. She rolled her eyes.

"How's Miss Dakota?" James asked her.

Roxy sighed. "She hasn't been so well. Ever since the incident, she has been most upset."

James put on a confident face on. "Well, James Conroy can't see a beautiful girl upset." He jumped into his car and raced away.

~*~*

James stopped his car in front of Malibu's famous Condor Mansion. Miss Dakota Condor lived there. She also owned Condor Casino.

James went to the gate and knocked on it. He said, "Hello? Lobo?"

Meanwhile, inside, an elderly man saw an agitated face on the monitor by the door of the mansion.

"Well if it isn't Romeo himself," he said.

"Come on, Lobo, let me in," James said, a grin on his face. Lobo sighed and pressed the button to let him in.

James smiled and came in side the front yard. He spotted an elderly woman tending the flowers. He walked up to her.

"Hello, Mrs. Beautiful," he said, showing his famous smile.

The woman looked up and smiled. "James, dear! You haven't visited in ages!" she said, pinching his cheek and kissing it.

Lobo came out and grabbed her arm. "And it's good that he hasn't!" he said, angrily.

"Lobo!" the woman cried, letting go of him.

"It's okay, Mrs. Lobo," James said, flashing another smile. The woman fell for his charm and practically swooned. Lobo rolled his eyes.

"Come in, dear. I'll go fix you something," she said, rushing him in the mansion.

The mansion was magnificent. It had at least 6 stories and a spiral staircase. The furniture was priceless and the place was looked like the inside of a Victorian styled castle. **(You know, still looking like a home and a little more modern A/N note) **James rested himself on one of the fluffy couches.

"Is Miss Dakota up yet?" James asked.

Mrs. Lobo sighed. "She doesn't sleep. Ever since what happened, she has never been able to. She takes sedatives and closes her eyes but nothing ever works. She's very distraught." The woman sighed, and went into the kitchen.

Just then, a pretty woman in her mid or late 20s started coming down the staircase with a older man who had on a suit and was carrying a briefcase. They were speaking to each other.

"So, are all of the contents of the will been qualified?" Dakota Condor asked the man.

"Yes, madam, they have. And may I ask, why did you change some of it?" the man, asked looking curiously at her.

"It's a personal problem. I'll tell you later," she said, and finally came to the last step. She noticed James and smiled. She and her lawyer went to sit next to him.

"James," she said, her face a little more brightened, "what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"Well, I heard about what happened and you know James Conroy can never see you upset," he said, turning on the charm.

Dakota's smile faded a bit, remembering the incident. James noticed her distress and tried to be serious.

"Have there been any phone calls? Anything?" he asked, in a voice he hoped to hopeful.

She shook her head, sadly. "No, not at all. It's just……it's been so long. I've been expecting anything. I even gave out a reward. I just want him back." She held her tears. James almost started to comfort her but then a phone rang.

Mr. Lobo came to the phone. "Hello?" he said. The other person replied.

"Yes, go on," Mr. Lobo answered him.

A confused voice answered him.

"Yes, I'm a man. Do you doubt me?" he replied. The person answered and Mr. Lobo shrugged. He handed the phone to Miss Dakota.

"Who is it?" she asked, confused by the conversation. But then again, everyone else was.

"I don't know. He just wants to speak with you," Mr. Lobo said.

Dakota took the phone from him and said "Hello?"

The person replied quickly.

Dakota's eyes lit up and she now sported a huge grin.

"Really? Give me your address. I'll come right over," she said, excitedly.

The person replied.

"Okay, I'll wait for you. And don't worry everything will be arranged. Bye," she quickly put the phone down, the grin still on her face.

"What happened?" James asked.

Dakota replied, "Vicky has been found. They're coming over tonight!" she exclaimed.

James smiled. "See? You're always lucky with me, madam."

"Yes," she replied. "This is the happiest day of my life. Tonight we will celebrate at the casino. And not only the customers will rejoice with me, but everyone. Tonight will be wonderful."

How very wrong she was.

_Did you like it? Sorry about not too many characters, but don't worry. There will be Chad and Sonny next chapter._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Fast update, huh? I just couldn't wait to put up this chapter. And seriously guys, one review? Come on you can do better than that. _

_If you know anyone who reads SWAC stories, tell them about this one. Because it might seem slow now but wait. The unexpected is near……._

_Haha. Just tried to be more dramatic. Never mind. Enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 2

A show was playing on a small TV screen. There was a blond boy and girl dancing to a song and singing. The screen flickered and went off.

The blond boy looked up at a short man with glasses and a cowboy hat on. He was clapping.

"Very good! That was spectacular!" the man said, clapping some more.

Chad Dylan Cooper smiled. "I knew you would be impressed, sir."

"Yes, I am! I'll be sure to include the song in my current movie!" he said, cheering.

Chad's smile faded. "Just the song? Won't you give this hero a chance?" he said, gesturing to himself.

"We already have our hero," the man said. He pointed to a goofy looking man trying to look cool.

"But, sir. I thought-" Chad stammered.

"Did you bring the money?" the man asked.

"No, sir," Chad said.

The man looked outraged at him. "Why do you come here again and again wasting my time? If you don't bring the cash I can't do anything for you."

"Look, sir. I'm very talented," Chad said, not giving up. "I can dance, act, horse ride-"

"That's what the duplicates do," the man said, as if Chad was five years old.

"Then what do the heroes do?" Chad asked, confused.

"They bring a million," the man said. He lowered his voice, beckoning to Chad. "If you bring me one million, I'll make two heroes. If you bring me 1.5 million," the man said, lowering his voice even more, "I'll kill the other hero by the first half of the movie."

"Okay," Chad said.

"Now leave and get me my money!" the man shouted. Chad scurried away.

Chad walked down the street, worrying. "What have I done?" he said to himself. "I thought I could be a super star. I should never have left home. Dad did try to stop me…" Chad said, remembering.

_"Bye dad!" said an ecstatic Chad. "I'm off to LA! Hollywood is calling me!"_

_"Hollywood is calling a sucker, not you," his dad had said. "You're not going to LA."_

_"No power on earth can stop me from going now," Chad had said, determined. "I'll return only after becoming a superstar."_

_"Then you'll never return," his dad had said._

_Chad looked outraged at his father. "You dare mock a future superstar? I won't stay another minute in this house."_

_"If you leave, the doors will shut forever for you," his dad had said._

Chad frustrated, tossed a Coke can laying around. It hit a girl with long brown hair down her back.

She looked back in annoyance. "Are you blind? Can't you watch and throw?"

"I'm sorry, I-" Chad broke off.

"Sorry, and it's done, eh? Blind bat," she said. She turned away, muttering to herself.

"I'm the blind bat," she said, "am I not crazy in love with that fraud Shane?" She remembered.

_"But why did you leave home, Sonny?" Shane asked._

_"My dad wants me to marry some businessman," Sonny said, "let's get married."_

_"No, first you bring me a million," Shane said, ignoring Sonny's confused face. "I'll set up a business. Luckily, if I works, then I'll seek your hand."_

_"So," Sonny said, "you'll seek my hand after I get a couple millions for you?"_

_"Yes," Shane said._

_"Which hand?" Sonny asked. "This one, or this!" she said, punching him in the face._

"Why did I write a note?" Sonny said to herself. "Now I can never go back. How could I go back? So I'll stay in LA. So what?" she sat down at a bench.

"I'm an educated, modern girl. I can find a job. Though, I'll have to find a job that provides accommodation…." She thought to herself. "Difficult. But not impossible."

She looked at the guy next to her. Seeing that he was sleeping, she grabbed his newspaper. She opened it to the job listings. She found one.

"Personal Secretary wanted. Timings: 10 pm to 7 am?" She looked at it with disgust and looked again.

Just then, a little kid walked up to her. She looked up. He ran to her and her frown faded.

"Where's your mommy?" Sonny asked them. They just looked confused at him. She thought for a moment then said, "Are you hungry?" They looked eager at her and she smiled. She grabbed a chocolate bar from her hand. She handed it to the child. "Here, now go to your mommy, okay?" It murmured something then turned away.

"Sweet baby," Sonny said, smiling to herself. Then she went back to her newspaper.

She turned to the back and saw a missing child sign. She looked closely to the kid and gasped.

"But that was this child……." She said, searching around. Then she looked back at the newspaper. "2.5 million reward. My problem solved," she said. "Contact Ms. Dakota Condor, Condor Mansion, Malibu California," she got up to look for the baby.

"You understand my problem. Thank you son," Chad said, talking to the child he had found.

"When I become a superstar, you will play all my kid characters," he said, nodding at the boy.

"Shake hands," Chad said, taking his hand out. They shook. "Very good," Chad said, smiling and pinching the kid's cheek.

Sonny noticed them and walked over to them. She put on a smile and said. "Sarah, you're here!"

Chad looked at her and smiled. "Sorry, my name's Chad, not Sarah."

She looked at him angrily. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my daughter," she gestured to the child.

Chad smiled at her. "Look, this baby can't be your daughter."

"What nonsense? She is my daughter!" Sonny said, impatient. She reached for the baby but Chad stopped her.

"Forget yours, this can't be anyone's daughter," he said. Then he went to the baby's pants.

Sonny gasped. "Okay, okay!" she said. Chad smiled and went away. Then Sonny laughed forcefully.

"Of course! I have twins and I'm always mixing them up," she said, then turned to the boy. "Come on son. Daddy is waiting."

"Hold on, ma'm," Chad said. "I'm an actor, and my job is to study people's behavior. Which is why, I can tell, you are lying."

"Strange, if he's not my baby, why would I come to take him? Do you think I'm a kidnapper?" she angrily shook her newspaper in his face, while Chad looked curiously at it. "Look, if you don't give my baby, or I'll hand you to the police-" she broke off, because Chad snatched the newspaper from her hands.

He looked at it, and smiled, "I see," he said. He stood up to Sonny, while she was glaring at him. "2.5 million dollars. No wonder you were playing mother."

He smiled at her. "But now I will be his godfather," he said, gesturing to himself.

"Look, I saw the baby first," she said, persistently.

"So what? Now he's with me?" he said.

"Okay, let's not argue. We'll be partners. 90 percent mine and 10 percent yours," she said.

"You think I'm a babysitter? Well, I hate to argue with girls. I need a million. You can keep the rest. No problem," Chad replied coolly.

"Fine," Sonny said.

"Fine," replied Chad.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!

"Good!"

They both glared at each other for a bit, then shook it off.

"Let's go to the airport," Chad said, grabbing his bag.

"We're flying?" Sonny asked, confused.

"I need to bring the money back fast," Chad said, "or that director will make a movie with one hero alone. You wouldn't understand." Chad grabbed the baby and looked at Sonny. "Let's call his mother first."

"Hello?" Lobo asked. He had just picked up the phone.

"Hello," Chad, "can I speak to Miss Dakota Condor?" Chad and Sonny were at a little place that sold magazines and snacks and let you take phone calls.

"Yes, go on," Lobo replied.

Chad looked at the phone in confusion. Then he put the phone back in his ear. "Ma'm, you sound like a man." Sonny looked odd at him.

"Yes, I'm a man. Do you doubt me?" Lobo answered the phone. He silently rolled his eyes.

"No," Chad said. "But I will only speak to Dakota Condor," he said, firmly.

Then a feminine voice said, "Hello?"

Chad brightened. "Miss Condor? I have your baby."

Dakota's eyes lit up. "Really? Give me your address. I'll come right over."

Chad smiled. "Don't worry about that. I'm about to take a plane to Malibu. And about the reward, can it be delivered in cash?"

"Okay, I'll wait for you. And don't worry, everything will be arranged," she said, and hung up.

Chad smiled and put the phone up. He nodded at Sonny and she nodded back. Then he got some snacks for they way there.

After he had gotten the stuff, Chad smiled at Sonny. "Sonny and Chad Enterprise. First investment."

She just rolled her eyes, and got some money out. Chad looked at her and said, "I hate it when girls spend."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh? So you're paying?"

"No, you'll just deduct it from my million," Chad said, flashing a mischievous smile.

_You like? Sorry about how it's so long. I just couldn't stop, but eventually I did._

_Chad: If you review this amazing and magnificent story, you can get a whole day with the amazing and magnificent CDC. (he pops collar and winks at reader)_

_Well, what are you waiting for? Don't you want a day with Chad? REVIEW!!!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, look guys. I'm not the type of author who discontinues their story due to lack of reviews. There's no way I would ever do that. But, I mean really. A few reviews would be nice. And since three people were kind enough to actually review, I want to thank black~roses, KeroWitch101, and justanordinarywriter(I really liked your review! Thank you!) Oh, and I'm not trying to sound pushy or anything, but I just would really appreciate some reviews._

Chapter 4

Sonny and Chad had gotten their stuff and were at the airport. Chad had the baby, and Sonny was carrying the tickets. Chad had told Sonny about his family and his dreams of becoming a superstar. Sonny didn't really say much, but sometimes she had a look of sadness in her eyes. Chad noticed she didn't really know much about her.

"You never told me much about your family," Chad told her, casually.

"9000," Sonny replied, while she put the tickets in her pocket.

"9000?" Chad asked incredulously. "That's one huge family!"

Sonny rolled her eyes in annoyance. "The _tickets _cost 9000," she said. "You'll pay me 4500."

Chad looked smug at her. "When I become a hero, I'll give you the full 9000," he said, confidently. "Do you have some more cash?"

"Yes. Why?" Sonny asked, looking back at the tickets.

"Let's have some coffee," he replied, pointing to a Starbucks. She looked at him.

"Please?" Chad pleaded. "I'm bored." Sonny rolled her eyes and shrugged. They got in line.

~*~*~*

"Malibu, always," Tawni said to her husband. "Honeymoon in Malibu. First anniversary in Malibu. The baby's delivery in Malibu. You even went to Malibu to bury your mother."

Grady sighed, took off his sunglasses, and looked at his wife. "What are you getting at?"

"What do you do in Malibu anyway?" Tawni said. "Oh, that's right. Spend day and night losing money at the casino," she cried indignantly. "I won't let you gamble this time!"

"You won't?" Grady asked. "Well, this time, I'm going there to win, not lose," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little red box. "I have the gambler godman's formula." He opened it and there were two little red dice in there.

"This will show me the winning number," he said, proudly. "I'll become a millionaire in no time," he said, straightening his jacket.

Suddenly, a dazed looking man came up to them. "God told me bad times would come," said Nico. "There will be an extravaganza at the dance bar," he said, moving his body like a dancer. "And the casino will ruin you." He pointed to Grady.

"Friend, there is no winning formula in gambling," said Nico. "There is a no losing formula, though."

"What is it?" Grady asked, eagerly.

"Don't gamble," Nico replied, calmly. "Stop gambling?"

"What?" Grady asked, amazed. "Do you even know anything about a casino?"

"Casino?" Nico said. "Friend, if someone writes a biography about me, every chapter will sing praises only about casinos."

"Yes. Casinos, cards, gambling,….when I hear that, my hands tremble," his hands started twitching.

"I'm the world record holder in losing casinos," he said. "My rich father-in-law gave me five hotels. I lost four of them in casinos."

"Yes!" Grady said, throwing his hat down. "That's just like a man!" He looked at his wife, gesturing.

"These hotels are pawned at Condor Casino. Even today," he said, making hand movements. "Ask them."

"Are you going to lose the last one now?" Grady asked him.

"No, I've stopped gambling," he said, proudly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why?" Grady asked, shocked.

"Totally stopped," Nico said. "My rich wife took me to a special doctor to get me treated."

"I was given electric shocks in my head for six months," he said, putting his fingers on his head. "After that, words like casinos and cards and gambling were erased from my head."

"I'm clean now," he said. "My wife is not a wife," he said, looking serious at the couple.

"Then what is she?" Grady asked.

"She's a goddess." He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. Then he looked around and exclaimed, "There she is!"

Then, a fat, short woman with a sneer came walking by.

Grady's eyes widened. "For money, you made such a huge sacrifice."

Then the woman walked in the other direction. Suddenly, a beautiful and skinny woman with long dark hair that fell down her back and a smile on her face went up to Nico.

"You're here, Niks, darling?" she asked him. "I searched everywhere for you. Don't tell me I have to put a collar on you," she said, sternly.

"No, don't," Nico said, reaching to his neck. Then he turned to Tawni and Grady. "This is my wife, Portlyn."

"This is _your _wife?" Grady asked, most incredulously.

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Nico asked, curiously.

"Niks," Portlyn said. "Who are they?"

"He is my past," Nico said. He saw Portlyn's confused face and continued. "A gambler. He's on his way to Malibu to gamble. I've reasoned with him. I told him not to gamble, didn't I?" he said, looking expectantly at Grady.

"Yes," Grady said, a little angry.

"Niks, now I'm convinced that you're cured," Portlyn told Nico, smiling.

"It's all because of you," he replied, kissing her hand. Then he quickly turned to Grady.

"You are going to Malibu, aren't you?" he asked him. Grady nodded. "I own the Hotel Alfredo in Malibu." He got a little box from his pocket. "Take this matchbox."

"To torch the hotel?" Grady asked, confused.

"Oh no," Nico said. "I'll sign the matchbox," he got a pen out and signed his name on it. "Show it at the counter. You'll get a discount."

"Oh, so it's for the discount!" Grady exclaimed, grabbing the matchbox.

"Don't torch the hotel," Nico said, warningly.

Grady shook his head, smiling. Portlyn grabbed Nico's hand.

"Niks, let's have some coffee," she said, resembling a little girl begging her dad for candy.

"Sure, sit here. I'll go get the coffee," he said. Then he left.

"Bye guys," Portlyn said to Tawni and Grady with a smile.

They both said bye and she left.

"Her husband was sweet," Tawni said.

"A pet, not sweet," Grady retorted. "He was trying to brainwash me."

~*~*~*

"Two coffees. One black, one brown. Put a little sugar in one," Chad told the man at Starbucks. The man went to get coffee.

"Excuse me….is this your baby?" said a voice from behind. Sonny and Chad jumped and there was Nico.

"Yes, he's our baby," Chad said. "We're married." Sonny glared at him for a minute but then smiled.

"Just married," she said, the baby in her arms.

"Just married?" Nico asked, curiously. "Quick baby, eh?"

Sonny and Chad panicked, but Chad took over. "Actually, we had a baby. That's why we had to get married," he said. Sonny looked at him as if he was insane.

"Oh, okay," Nico said. "But this baby seems familiar….." he said struggling to remember.

Chad quickly made an excuse. "The flight's ready, Sonny." She nodded, and they both turned to leave, but Nico stopped them.

"Wait," he said. "You're going to Malibu, aren't you?" Sonny nodded.

"I own the Hotel Alfredo in Malibu," he said, getting out a signed matchbox. "Give this matchbox to the counter. You'll get a discount."

Chad quickly grabbed it. Sonny and Chad both said bye, and Chad rushed them out.

Nico looked at them curiously. "Where have I seen that baby?"

"If we take a flight, we'll have to share the 2.5 million with the other guy," Chad said, thinking. "We'll have to take a bus."

"What if he's recognized in the bus?" Sonny asked.

"I'm an actor!" Chad said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Call his mother and tell her we're going on a bus."

"In the meantime," Chad said, grabbing the baby. "I'll give him a makeover." They both left to do their jobs.

"See? With this red hair, he looks so handsome," Chad said, playing with the baby. They were on the bus. Chad had dyed the baby's hair red, put it in a ponytail, and changed his clothes. He was almost unrecognizable. "Just like me. What do you say?" he asked Sonny. She was looking around, hesitantly, at the people. Chad understood the reaction.

"Don't worry. In this makeover, not even his mother will recognize him," Chad reassured her.

"Who's going to give us the money, then?" she said, indignantly.

"You know, when you're angry, you look just like my dad," Chad said. Sonny gave him a deathly glare. "Joking," Chad said, putting his hand up.

Chad looked behind and saw an old man staring at them. He turned around and his eyes widened. He looked at Sonny and the man back and forth. Then he just stared in front of him. He covered the baby a little, and turned around and smiled at the man. He kept on staring.

Chad panicked, and then quickly put his arm over Sonny's shoulder.

"Idiot! What are you doing?" she said, struggling to get off. Chad shushed her.

"The man back there is suspicious. He's been staring at the baby," Chad told her.

"So do we have to walk to Malibu, then?" she said, still annoyed.

"No, let's just pretend that we're his parents. Okay?" Chad said. Sonny grumbled and rolled her eyes. Chad took that as a yes and started acting.

"Max's mommy," Chad said, in a loud voice. "He is hungry."

Sonny looked at him with pure venom. Then she calmed down. "Alright, Max's daddy. I'll feed him milk at the next bus stop."

"No, Mother's milk is the best for the baby," Chad said, smiling. Then he nodded at the man behind them. Sonny looked at him like _What the….?_ He replied with a _Well? What else is there?_

"We've reached your place, Mr. Roberts," the bus driver said. Sonny and Chad turned around and saw the man who was staring at them leaving. He got up some stilts and stared blankly into space while going down the way.

Sonny and Chad were gaping at him the whole time, their eyes widened. Then Sonny turned her head to Chad and gave him a murderous glare. Chad looked at her, and sheepishly said, "He's blind."

"He's not blind. You are!" she said, furious. "Get your hand off me!" she cried. Chad took it off. "Now, even if someone really suspects, don't touch me." Chad nodded. Sonny grabbed a bottle of water and started drinking.

"Save some for me," Chad said.

Sonny looked at him. "I drank out of it already."

"It's okay. We're partners." After looking at Sonny's outraged face, he continued. "I mean, business partners."

"Here!" Sonny said, dropping it into his lap. She got out her purse and looked through it. A picture fell out of it. Chad looked at it, curiously. He picked it up. It was of Sonny and a guy sitting together, laughing, at a table. Chad smiled and nudged her. She looked at him.

"Your boyfriend?" he asked, teasingly. Sonny looked at it, and gasped. She grabbed it and ripped it in two. Now one side showed the guy, the other, Sonny.

Chad stared at this scene. He stared at the broken picture, then Sonny. He smiled, and looked at the one with Sonny on it.

~*~*~*

After a little while later, Chad noticed Sonny had fallen asleep. He also realized her head was on his shoulder. He grinned. Then he put his head on her's a fell asleep.

_Did you like it? You might have noticed some OOCness, but it's just part of the story. _

_I hope these aren't getting to long, are they? If you like long chapters, tell me that. REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

_YAY!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you guys! I got 4 reviews!! For one chapter! Wow!_

_Okay, yeah, I'm obsessing about it a little bit too much, but I'm just happy I got more than one review. _

_Sorry about not putting this up too fast. My parents are obsessing about me doing more schoolwork, so barely any writing time for me. I hope you like the chapter._

Chapter 5

It's not as early as it usually is when she leaves. Probably only 9 or 10 pm. Miss Dakota Condor is leaving the casino. People are congratulating her on her son's return. She was happy too. She was dying to get home. She got in her limo and was driven away.

A man in a suit was walking towards the casino, eagerly. Another man came into his way, and made him break his bottle.

"You broke my bottle!" the man yelled at the other.

The other man sort of panicked, but calmed. "A broken bottle augurs well. Good luck," Grady said. He was wasting too much time. It was moneymaking time.

"So give me 50 dollars for good luck," the other man said.

"50 dollars?" Grady asked.

"It was my liquor bottle," the man replied.

"But it was empty," Grady said.

"Wouldn't it break if it were full?" the man said.

"Sure," Grady said. "But it was empty."

"That's why I asked for 50," the man said, putting his hand out.

Grady gave in, and grabbed some bills from his pocket. The man quickly took those.

"But that's 100," Grady protested.

"No problem," the man said. "I'll break another bottle in your name!" the man said, happily running away.

"A casino outside, too? They're swindling people everywhere," Grady said. He went to enter the casino.

The inside of the casino looked exactly like you'd expect it to be. There were many people doing only one thing.

Gambling.

People were betting. Dices were rolled. Cards were drawn. And someone always lost. Always.

In fact, most people in a casino usually lose.

But Grady walked into the casino, confident. He probably was the most confident man in the casino.

"Soon this casino will belong to me," he said. He walked over to some people betting. He got out his red box. He smiled. Go time.

He opened it, and read silently to himself, "14."

He put his thing **(Sorry, I keep forgetting what it's called A/N Note) **on the slot that said fourteen.

"Come on, baby," he muttered. It would work. It had to.

The woman spun, and everyone looked anxiously at what it was on. 14.

"Yes!" Grady shouted. He jumped out of his chair. "There! 14!" he said, proudly. He got out the dice. "Godman, you've done it! I won!"

He looked at the woman next to her. "Want to meet gambler godman? I'll introduce you to him!" He ignored the woman's confused look, he started clapping. With his body sort of dancing, he looked quite mental.

Tawni was at the casino, looking for her husband. She had put on a long, sparkly blue dress. She was searching for him, when she bumped into a tall, handsome man wearing a suit.

"Good evening, young lady," he said, a seductive smile on his face.

"Good evening," Tawni replied, uncertainly.

"Congratulations," James said. He pulled out a rose from his jacket. "You're the lucky winner of our Lonely and Only Beauty casino contest."

"Wow! Thank you!" Tawni exclaimed, still a bit confused.

"Our company offers you a gift hamper," James said.

"Wow! Where's your gift hamper?" Tawni asked.

"At your service," James said, gesturing to himself. "So shall we go on a long drive?"

"Mr. Gift Hamper," Tawni said. "I'm married." She put her left hand up, showing a diamond ring on her ring finger.

"I don't mind. James," he said, shaking her hand, then kissing it. "9820420420."

"Those who don't have their husbands along have James," he said, putting the sides of his jacket up.

"This is the problem with America," he continued. "90 percent of the women don't have their husbands along and the other 10 percent are not with their husbands."

"For your information," Tawni, said angry now. "That survey of yours is totally wrong. I'm very happy with my married life," she said, pushing his rose back on his chest, and started walking away.

James followed and stopped her, pulling out a card. "Here's my number. You never know when you'll need it."

Tawni looked at them. "Two cards? Why?"

"You're going to tear one right now," James said, knowingly.

"Oh no, I won't do that," Tawni said. "I'll tear both of them right now." She put the cards together in tore them in two.

Tawni walked to her husband. "If you're done losing for the day, why don't we go to dinner?"

"I'm not losing. I'm winning every game tonight. Get it?" Grady said, still pretty much in mental mode.

"Really?" Tawni asked, sitting by him.

"Don't sit!" Tawni got up, startled. "You are unlucky for me! Every gambler godman's formula will fail. Go away," Grady said, shooing her.

Tawni rolled her eyes at her husband oddness, and walked away.

"Are you still happy with your married life?" James asked, popping out of nowhere.

"Please leave me alone," Tawni said, getting tired of him.

"That's the other problem in America," James said, starting off again. "90 percent of the men say that their wives are unlucky. 10 percent don't."

"But I kinda am unlucky for him….." Tawni said, thinking.

"I don't believe this," James said. "Women bring men good fortune. There's no luck better than lady luck."

"Really?" Tawni asked.

"Yes," James said. "You're going to play tonight, and win. Come on." He took her away to the next gambling place.

They both sat down. "Pick a number," James told her.

"Uhh…16," she said.

"Great. Sweet 16."

"Come on. Sixteen. Sixteen," James and Tawni were both muttering. The spinner stopped. 16.

"Yes!" Tawni screamed.

"Yes! 16!" James shouted.

"I won!" Tawni exclaimed.

"See?" James said. "I told you were lucky."

"Never believe your husband. Next number," James said.

~*~*~*

"We sit together after so many years," Portlyn said. She and Nico were at the casino restaurant at a table.

"Yes," Nico said, pouring his drink.

"Usually, you'd always head off to the casino," Portlyn said.

"All thanks to you, darling," Nico said, smiling. "I want you to play wife for everyone."

"What?" Portlyn said, eyes widened.

"I mean, I hope everyone has a great wife like you," Nico stammered. Then he smiled, and they toasted.

Just then, someone opened the door to the casino, and Nico started shaking.

"What happened?" Portlyn asked, confused.

"Nice tune," Nico said, still shaking, with his glass now.

"Even my glass is dancing," he said. "It's rocking!"

Then Nico smelled the fumes from the casino.

~*~*~*

"Not just lucky! You are super lucky!" James said to Tawni. They had been winning for quite a while.

"You've won again. You broke the record. 1.5 million," James said.

"Oh my god!" Tawni said, feeling as lucky as ever.

"So shall we go on a long drive now?" James said, confident.

"I'm still happy with my married life," Tawni said, grabbing her winnings and leaving.

James frowned. "An hour wasted." He looked over to the woman next to him.

"Congratulations," James said, pulling a rose out. And you know where this is going.

~*~*~*

"I'm sorry, but you can't get your money if there's still somebody else playing," the manager told Tawni.

"What? But you used to throw my husband out when he was losing right in the middle of the game! Now you're teaching me the rules?" Tawni cried, indignant.

"Where's your Miss Dakota? I'll see if she gives me my money," Tawni said, angrily leaving.

~*~*~*

Portlyn and Nico were dancing. But Nico was still uncomfortable. The smell of the fumes of the casino was making his mind fuzzy.

Then Tawni opened the door of the casino again. Nico started shaking.

"What are you doing?" Portlyn asked, confused. "Control yourself."

"I'm trying to do that," Nico said, still in shaking mode.

"I can't control," Nico said, still shaking his way to the casino.

"Where are you going?" Portlyn asked.

"Casino!" Nico exclaimed.

"To gamble again?" Portlyn said, angry.

"No! To tell them not to!" Nico said. "Darling, you changed me. Now I want to reform them."

"Really? Good luck," Portlyn said, buying it.

"Thank you!" Nico said, still shaking.

"Niks, you are great. I'm so proud of you," Portlyn happily said.

Nico rushed to the casino, and saw a familiar face and remembered something, rushing to them.

"Long live gambler godman!" Nico said to them, shaking.

"Whoa! What happened to you? Epileptic fits?" Grady asked. "Onions and shoes please!"

"Onions won't stop me," Nico said, dancing crazily.

"Then why are you dancing?" Grady asked.

"Let me sit on the counter. Let me sniff the coin." He sat down next to Grady. Grady put a coin under his nose.

Nico took a big sniff, and calmed down. "You saved my life. Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Grady said.

"What are you doing in the casino? I thought you quit gambling," Grady asked him.

"Even if a beggar strikes it rich, he doesn't stop begging," Nico said, very calm. "Likewise, no matter how poor a gambler gets, he doesn't stop gambling."

"Well said," Grady said, impressed.

"How much did you lose?" Nico asked.

"No way. I'm winning," Grady said.

"Really?" Nico asked, eagerly.

"I have gambler godman's formula," Grady said.

"Gambler godman?" asked a confused Nico.

"His dice picks my magic number," Grady said, showing it to him.

_If I get the formula, I can win back all my hotels,_ Nico thought. He cheered.

"Don't play small games. Let's play for the millions," Nico said.

"I don't have the money," Grady said.

"I do. My money. Your dice," Nico said. "Fifty-fifty." He put his hand out.

"Deal," Grady said, shaking his hand. Nico went to talk to the manager.

"Good evening," Nico said.

"Yes?" the man asked.

"I want 2.5 million in credit," Nico said.

"Sorry. That's a huge amount," the manager said.

"I know. I want to pawn my hotel," Nico said. "Give me the money first. I'll get the documents later."

"No sir," the manager said. "Miss Dakota has forbidden us from mortgaging properties."

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Because it affects the gambler's families," the man replied.

"Wow. When I lost four of my hotels, she didn't think about my family," Nico said, angry. "And now when God has sent me an angel to win back my hotels, your madam changes the rules?"

"Let me see how she doesn't give me credit," Nico said, walking away.

_Not as long as one of the others, but pretty long. Sorry about no Chad and Sonny. But trust me, they will be in the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it, and you know what to do._

_And if you don't. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_YAY! I updated! I finally got it to work! I'll ramble more on the bottom! Enjoy the story!_

Chapter 6

"Where have you been all these days?" James asked. "Malibu has been lifeless in your absence."

"I had been to New York to get Niks treated," Portlyn replied. They were both sitting in the casino restaurant.

"But Mr. Nico was healthy. He never was absent from the casino because of any illness," James said, confused.

"That's the illness I had gone to cure," Portlyn said. "And Niks has changed so much, he went to the casino to transform others, too!"

"How about getting wicked then?" James asked. "Go for a long drive?"

"No way," Portlyn said, smiling. She looked a little to her left and her smile faded. Nico was coming out of the casino with a briefcase in his hand. He put the briefcase to his head and quickly got out of the casino.

James blocked her view. "Look into my eyes and tell me what you see."

"Niks?..." Portlyn said, distantly. She grabbed her purse and left.

"Strange," James said.

~*~*~*

"2.5 million," Nico said. "I'll settle all the account tonight!" He and Grady were winning at the casino. They didn't notice Portlyn coming up to them.

"After months! I'm going to play like I've never won and played before!" Nico said, a bit crazily.

Nico rubbed his hands together, and Grady started picking the number, but using gambler godman's formula, of course.

"This pair and this dice will prove costly to this casino," Grady said. Portlyn had heard everything, and fumed. She went up to them.

"Niks! You started gambling again!" she said to her husband. "Come on, get up." The men ignored her, and Portlyn was furious.

"Get up!" she said, grabbing Nico's arm.

"Lay off! What rot! Shut up!" Nico shouted. "Play," he told Grady.

"She is a goddess," Grady said, pointing to Portlyn.

"What goddess? She's a witch!" Nico said.

"To get rid of my gambling addiction, she tortured every single part in my whole entire body!" Nico yelled. "Here, here, here…." he said, pointing to places on his body. Grady raised his eyebrow.

"To save our married life, she gave me shocks at such places," he said, nodding at Grady, "that married life is blissful no more!"

"The shocks killed everything but my addiction to gambling!" Nico continued. "Tell your father that!" Then he went over to Grady and said, "Play."

"Are you crazy?" Portlyn said, shaking his arm again. "Daddy will suffer a heart attack!"

"Then let him die," Nico said. "I won't be yours or your father's slave anymore!"

"Happy Independence Day!" Nico said, shaking Grady's hand. "Long live gambler godman!" Nico opened his suitcase and revealing money. Lots of it.

Portlyn gasped. "Where did you get all that money?"

"Not from your father," Nico said. "I'm going to win all my hotels back and rub it in his face!"

Portlyn turned away for a minute, and started murmuring to herself. "I think he mortgaged Hotel Alfredo," she said. "Dakota!" She ran out of the casino.

~*~*~*

A bus was stopping in front of Condor Casino. Sonny, Chad, and the baby got out of it and started admiring the casino.

"I'm looking at the crowd now," Chad said. "But when I become a superstar the same crowd will watch me coming out of the bus!" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"You'd still ride the bus after becoming a superstar?" she asked, with fake incredule.

Chad realized his mistake and corrected himself. "I mean, It would be my personal bus," he said. "And that restaurant.."

"Will be yours?" Sonny asked, sarcasm hinting in her voice.

"No, I will take you out to dinner at that restaurant when I become a superstar," Chad said, shooting a dazzling smile.

"I do not want to go out with you," Sonny said, a little startled. "We're just business partners. When we get the reward we go our on ways, okay?" she said, going a little ahead of him.

Chad smiled, and said, "denial……."

~*~*~*

Portlyn got to her table at the restaurant and sat down. She sighed and got worried. Then she looked at her purse and gasped. She turned it over a few times. Then a voice startled her.

"Hi. Where did you disappear to?" James asked.

"I-I just went to freshen up," she lied.

"To be honest, you were already fresh," James said, leaning in a little.

Portlyn smiled weakly and looked down, getting her drink and taking a sip.

"Only two types of people drink like that," James said. "Drunkards and the depressed. You don't look like an addict and depression can be taken care of," he said, winking.

"Not this," he said holding her drink. "You need a friend right now. A friend who would understand you," he put his hand out.

Portlyn looked at his hand hesitantly for a bit, then smiled, and put her hand in his.

~*~*~*

"Number 3! Number 3!" Nico said, desperately. He had been losing all night. Grady was comforting him.

"Don't worry. Gambler godman will make things right," he said, patting his back.

"All right, my butt! **(Haha, sorry. Couldn't resist. A/N Note) **I'm stripped! I lost 2.4 million! My last hundred thousand is at stake," he said, frantically praying. _Number 3, number 3 number 3….._

And it landed on 31.

Nico threw his head in defeat and started sobbing. Grady's eyes widened. Gambler godman had failed him.

"I'm ruined!" Nico said, between sobs. Then he angrily got up and looked at Grady.

"Tell me where this gambler godman lives," he said, pulling up his sleeves.

"It's good to know that after losing so much you want to meet him," Grady said, trying to calm things down.

"Want? I want to kick him out of his cave and beat the crap out of him!" Nico said, angrily.

"Why did you have to do this to me?" Nico asked, fuming at Grady.

"Did I ask you to gamble?" Grady shouted.

"Yes!"

"Did i?!?!"

"YES!"

"You came dancing here and was all like ooh gambling time now! But now you're all like no gambling! So why are you blaming me? It's not my fault you have these weird mood cycles!" Grady shouted. "I lost 50,000 because of you! Give me my 50,000!" Grady said.

"You lost 50,000? I lost 2.5 million because of you! Give me my 2.5 million!" Nico yelled.

"2.5 million? You expect me to have 2.5 million. If I had 2.5 million, why the heck would I gamble? Do you think I'm mad? Am I a fool!" Grady asked.

"Yeah, maybe I do! Wait, are you calling me a fool?" Nico said.

"Of course! You can't abuse your rich father in law otherwise!" Grady shouted.

"Stupid idiot!"

"Mental retarded person!"

"Crappy gambler!"

"Rich woman's poor slave!"

"Gambler addict!"

"Who the heck you calling a gambler addict?"

"Who the heck are you calling a gambler addict?"

"I never called you a gambler addict!"

"Well, you might have!"

Suddenly, security came. They grabbed the two screaming men and threw them outside.

~*~*~*

"Have we lost the way? Ask someone," Sonny told Chad. They had been searching for hours, but couldn't find Condor Mansion.

"Who do I ask at this time of night? The tree? The road?" Chad said, sarcastically. He was getting tired of walking, and becoming a bit crabby. "All right, I'll ask this lamppost!" Then he accidentally knocked into someone. A bottle flew into the air, and was about to crash, but Chad caught it in the last second.

"Sorry," he said, giving it back to the man.

"Why did you catch it?" the man said, sadly.

"Well, it would've broke if I didn't," Chad said, confused, but smiling.

"It was empty anyway," the man said.

"Wouldn't it have broken if it were full?" Chad said. The man started to say something but Chad broke him off.

"No need to thank me. I did you a favor, so you'll do me a favor. Can you tell me where Condor Mansion is?" Chad asked.

The man smiled deviously. "You're on the wrong road. Turn back and go straight to the dead end."

"Is the mansion there?" Chad asked.

"No. The wine shop. Go get me a bottle, or I won't tell you that the mansion is right behind you," the man said.

"Thanks for not telling us. I'll find the mansion myself," Chad said walking away. "Come on!" he shouted to Sonny.

The man stared at the running kids in defeat. "What did I say?...."

Sonny and Chad were at the gates of the mansion. They were admiring it.

"Wow! When I become a superstar, I'll build a mansion just like this one!" Chad exclaimed. Sonny looked at him.

"Where's the bell?" Chad asked, looking around. Then suddenly, the gate opened. "How did the gate open by itself?" Chad asked, incredulously.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Look down." The baby had opened the gate and walked in.

"Oh. His mother left the door open for us," he said.

"The door's always left open. That's why the son went missing," Chad said.

"Let's go," Sonny said, walking in.

"Let's go," Chad said, following her.

They went to the front door. Chad put his face in the door, but because it was open too, he fell into the door. Sonny snickered, until Chad shot her a look.

"Strange. It's open too," Sonny said. They stepped inside and saw the whole mansion in darkness. They looked around for a little while.

"Madam?" Chad shouted.

"Ma'm, I brought your baby back!" Sonny looked at him. "Sorry," he said to her. Then shouted in to the darkness, "Ma'm, we brought your baby back!" No answer.

"Looks like she fell asleep waiting," Sonny said, looking at Chad.

He looked back at her. "Strange. We came here with a bearer cheque of 2.5 million and the bank is sleeping? Come on. Let's go upstairs."

"Just walk into someone's room?" Sonny asked.

"We've brought back her lost child. The lady will be happy. She's going to adopt me too," Chad said.

"Maybe the servants fell asleep. So many rooms!" Chad exclaimed.

"Where do we look for her?" Chad asked.

"You go this way, I'll go this way," Sonny said, turning away.

Chad nodded, then heard a noise behind him. He quickly turned around, but saw nothing. He raised his eyebrow and walked toward it. Then he heard a loud squeak.

Chad shrieked in terror and jumped back. But then realized he just step on a stuffed animal. He put his hand on his forehead.

"Chad!" Sonny yelled. Chad jumped and went to her.

"Sonny? What happened? Are you alright?" he asked, worried. Then he saw her and said, "What are you staring at?"

"Something's shining," she said. They were in front of a door.

They both looked down, and Chad lit a match so they could see it better. It sparkled with diamonds.

"It's a diamond bracelet," Chad said.

"Forget it. It doesn't belong to us," Sonny said.

"I know. It must be Miss Dakota's. We'll return it and get rewarded," Chad said. He pulled on it but it wouldn't budge.

"Stuck," he said. Then with all his might, he grabbed it. And out came a pale hand.

Chad screamed and stood up and stood to the door, hyperventalating. Sonny, not seeing the hand but was startled by Chad's reaction, got up too.

"What happened? What did you see?" Sonny asked. When he didn't answer she shook his arm, and he gasped.

"Th-there's a h-hand w-with th-the brace-bracelet," Chad shuddered out, still in shock.

"Whose hand?" Sonny asked, confused.

Chad closed his eyes and said with pure horror, "Dead body."

Sonny gasped and stepped back. Now she was hyperventalating, and Chad was praying.

"Lord, deliver me from this mess!" he said, shuddering. Sonny looked at the hand and shrieked, but not as girly as Chad did.

"Praise be to thee, Lord," Chad said, still praying. Sonny opened the door and out came the dead body of Dakota Condor.

This time, Sonny's shriek was equally girly to the shriek Chad produced this time.

_Long, right? For not updating for a long time, I gave you an extra long chappie! I deleted the author's note by the way. Anyway, you know what to do._

_REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey, I'm sorry for the long update. Things have been crazy. School, family, and I'm reading Pride and Prejudice. That book is so hard to understand. Well, it's 196 years old. It's really good, though. Someone should write a SWAC fic based on it. Maybe I will…….hmmmmm………..probably not. I'd suck at it._

_Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 7

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonny and Chad screamed at the same time. They kept on screaming, until Chad interrupted.

"Hey! Run!" Chad said, running away.

Sonny got a dazed look on her face and fainted. Before she fell, Chad caught her and tried to revive her.

"Sonny! Wake up! We have to go!" he shouted. He slapped her lightly on the face and she got up, confused. Then, Chad ran away. Sonny followed suit.

They ran. They ran across the top floor, down the staircase, and out the house. They gasped for breath, until Chad started running again. But Sonny stopped him.

"We don't want the bracelet!" Chad screamed.

"Come on, the baby is inside," Sonny said, turning. Chad pulled her back.

"It's his own house! Come on!" Chad said, running. But Sonny stopped him.

"If its mother had been killed, his life could be in danger too!" Sonny shouted angrily.

Chad started to run, but then came back and said, "Really?"

"YES!" Sonny exclaimed.

Chad thought a moment, considering. Then he said, "Go to the gate. I'll go and get the baby." Sonny nodded, and they both went their separate ways.

Chad went back into the darkened house. He looked around and saw a light. He ran to it and saw the baby was sitting in a chair. Chad bent over to pick it up, but heard a noise. He turned and saw a door, but a pair of shoes underneath it, and a pair of eyes staring at him.

Chad stared in panic. Then he got an idea. He started blinking his eyes, like he couldn't see.

"It's so dark," he said. "I can't see a thing!"

"I can't see my own shoes. How can I see someone else's?" Chad continued, then he reached down at the baby.

"Son, do something, show me the way out," he said, continuing the act.

He quickly glanced at the person, then back at the baby. "Come on, son.."

He picked up the baby and started walking out. He turned around quick then ran away as fast as he could. He spotted Sonny and ran to her.

"Run, Sonny! The murder is inside!" he shouted, pulling her hand and running.

"What? Did you see him?" Sonny said, running with him.

"No, but he saw me," Chad said.

"How can you not see him and know he's the murderer?" Sonny asked.

"You would know if you wouldn't interrupt me!" Chad shouted, stopping.

"Fine!" Sonny yelled.

"Fine!" Chad exclaimed.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They glared at each other, and then Chad continued.

"I only saw his shoes and his eyes! Now, run!" he shouted, taking off with Sonny.

~*~*~*

Dakota's body was still laying there. Suddenly, she was pulled away by a mysterious figure……….

~*~*~*

Sonny and Chad kept on running and running. Then they stopped for air.

"Why are we running?" Sonny suddenly asked. "We didn't kill anyone."

"Who will believe us?" Chad said. "Only three people know the fact. You, I, and the dead body. No one will believe us and the dead body won't be helping us out much, will it?" Suddenly, Chad's eyes widened and he kissed Sonny on the lips.

"What are you doing?" Sonny muffled.

"One second," Chad said, putting his lips back on hers.

Some policemen came by, and glanced at the two young adults. They kept going, muttering, "These modern teenagers…."

Chad pulled away. Sonny punched him in the gut.

"OW! What was that for?" Chad said, massaging his stomach.

"WHY DID YOU KISS ME????" she yelled.

"Just to ward off the cops. It's okay now," he said. He turned around, making sure.

"Okay, but don't ever kiss me like this again!" Sonny warned.

"Then how do I do it?" Chad asked, confused.

"You don't do it!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Okay sorry. Now we need to figure out a way to get to Malibu," Chad said. He looked around for a while. Sonny was hyperventalating. She was still dazed over the kiss.

"But the baby…..? He has to be sent to his relatives," Sonny said, recovering herself.

"Okay," Chad said. He looked around for a while, and spotted a big police car.

"Look over there. We'll drop the baby, and they'll find it. They'll find a place for him," Chad said.

"Yeah…and we can call up about the murder," Sonny said. They went over to the car.

Sonny laid the baby in the car. She put a blanket over him and then gazed longingly at him. She smiled sadly and got up. They both left.

~*~*~*

"I hate night duty. Lonely nights scare my wife," said a man in a suit. He was walking with a policeman.

"I see. What does she do then?" the policeman asked.

"She calls the night guard," the man replied.

"And during day duty?" the policeman asked.

"No worries. The mailman, the pizza person. Everyone drops by," the man said. A phone rang, and the man in the suit went to pick it up.

"Inspector Marshall from Malibu Police Department. How can I help you?" Marshall said.

"Inspector, I'd like to give you some information," said a deep voice.

"Go right ahead," Marshall said.

"Dakota Condor has been murdered in her mansion," said the voice.

"What? Dakota Condor has been murdered?" Marshall said. A man next to Marshall raised his eyebrow at him.

Marshall held the phone and said to the man, "The caller said that Dakota Condor has been murdered, sir."

The man looked at Marshall then turned to a man a little away from him. "Trace the call," he ordered. The man left. Marshall put the phone back and put it on speaker.

"How did you discover the murder?" Marshall asked.

"Don't ask questions," the voice said. There was some shuffling in the background and a "Stop it!"

The voice regained itself and said, "Get to the mansion at once and you might find the assassin."

"Did you see the assassin?" Marshall asked.

"Yes. His eyes and his legs."

Marshall and the man with him looked at each other, the Marshall said, "Everyone has eyes and legs. Who are you?"

"That's classified," the voice said and hung up.

~*~*~*

"That's classified? Are you serious, Chad?" Sonny asked him.

"Well, what was I supposed to say? Oh yeah, I'm a guy who went to the woman's house and saw the murderer and the murdered but I don't have anything to do with it at all!" Chad exclaimed.

"Whatever," Sonny said.

Chad changed the subject. "Silly man! Instead of racing to the scene of the crime, he was passing time." They started walking away.

"No, they must've traced the call. Hurry up or they'll be here," Sonny said.

"Relax. In all of the movies I've seen, a cop has never been on time," Chad said smiling. Suddenly, a police car came by.

"Crap! Run!" Chad said, while he and Sonny once again, ran. They stopped next to a near café and sat down.

Sonny stared at Chad angrily.

"Sorry," Chad said, putting his hands up. "I've never seen the Malibu Police Station in action." Then he suddenly exclaimed, "Let's take the first bus out of here! Come on!" Sonny stopped him.

"Wait!" she said, standing up. Chad went to her.

"What?" Chad asked.

"I forgot my bag in the mansion," she said.

"Forget it, come on," Chad said, turning. Sonny stopped him.

"How can I? It has my passport," she said.

"Who cares? You're not flying out!" Chad shouted.

"The passport has my name, address, and phone number. If the cops find it, they'll think I murdered her. Let's go get it, please," Sonny pleaded.

"We? Who's we? Look, our partnership ends here. You go your way, I go mine. Please," Chad said.

"Chad, please. If the cops go to my house, my dad might have a heart attack! Please!" Sonny pleaded more than ever, saddness on every inch of her face.

"My dad has suffered two. He's alive," Chad said.

"You don't get it! Whatever, I don't need you. I can go and get it myself," Sonny said, angrily.

"Sonny," Chad said. But she had already left.

~*~*~*

A mysterious figure grabbed a silver suitcase. He put the plastic covered body in it and locked it tight.

~*~*~*

"I'm ruined. I'm on the streets," Grady said sadly. He was in front of Condor Mansion.

"I have no money to go back to LA. How do I get back to the hotel? How do I face my wife?" he said, sitting down.

"Gambler godman didn't even give me enough money to consume poison," he said.

He got the little box out. "The fraud fooled me." He threw it across the road and it hit silver suitcase.

"A case?" Grady said, blinking. He went over to it. "It's loaded," he said, picking it up. He took it away.

~*~*~*

Sonny was in front of the mansion. She was trying to think of what to do. Suddenly, a hand was on her back.

She gasped, and turned around. It was Chad.

"Hi," he said, smiling.

"You…what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Actually, after you left, I asked God if I was doing the right thing, leaving you. Then a leaf fell on me, and I knew I was wrong," Chad said.

Sonny smiled. She couldn't be mad at him.

"So," he said. "Thank god the police aren't here."

"So, we'll go in…" Sonny was cut off.

"No, I'm going in. You stay here," Chad said.

"What if the cops come?" Sonny asked.

"Don't worry about me. Just go away and don't tell anyone we ever met," Chad said.

"And if I manage to get out, I get to take you to dinner," Chad said, smiling.

Sonny smiled with him.

"But the bill…." This time Sonny cut off Chad.

"You will pay," Sonny said. "Because you hate it when women pay."

"Right," he said. Sonny still looked a bit worried.

"Don't worry, we will go to LA together," Chad said. "I'll be back in a moment. Besides, if I'm going to be an actor, got to practice on being a hero, right?" He left and went into the mansion.

Sonny smiled. "My hero…."

~*~*~*

Chad looked around the darkened mansion once again. He didn't see any suitcase around. Suddenly, a light flashed in his face.

"Freeze!"

_Uh oh. What will happen next? You'll only know if you review._

_By the way, I wanna thank cdc9ft for guessing the movie. This is based on 36 China Town._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey! Sorry about the long wait. I've been really busy and a girl can never get on the computer alone. Oh well. I really hope you like this._

Chapter 8

"Don't shoot!"

That was the first thing Chad said when that happened. He probably could have said a little bit more like how he was a stray person who came to find someone in the mansion, but he was so shocked he could barely think.

"Hands up!" cried the policemen over there.

"I didn't do anything! I'm not the murderer!" Chad said, then immediately covered his mouth. But it was too late. He had given the policemen the slip.

Then, the light for the flashlight came off. Two policemen entered from the darkness.

"Didn't do anything but yet," the tall one said. "You know about the murder."

"Well, when the policemen are around, there has to be a murder," Chad said hesitantly, smiling, but not buying it himself.

The tall officer smirked. "Good guess," he said the paused. "Now guess what you are doing here at this time of night."

"Actually, I'm a sleepwalker," Chad said. Then when they raised their eyebrows, Chad decided to go a little farther with it.

"Once, I even went over the border to Mexico!" Chad said, trying, yet failing, to sound believable.

"If it wasn't for the government's bus service, I'd still be there," Chad continued.

The short policeman went over to the taller one and said, "I think he's right, sir. My wife's a sleepwalker. Several times she walked into our neighbor's."

The taller one looked at the short one with a face of disbelief, but he shook it off. Then he looked down at Chad and noticed something.

"What's that?" he said, pointing to his shoes.

Chad looked down and noticed the diamond bracelet on his shoe. He clenched his teeth silently. The shorter policeman bent over and picked it up and gave it to the taller one. He held it in his hands, thinking.

"So, you wear bracelets on your legs?" The policeman said.

"Well," Chad said, trying to think of a lie, while the short policeman was lighting up a cigarette for the other one, then, he got it. "Actually sir, it's a two in one bracelet. This bracelet is more of an anklet. When I sleepwalk at night, I wear it on my leg."

The tall policeman took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Are you sure it belongs to you?"

Chad fake smiled, but it still looked real. "Well, of course it's mine. It was on my leg."

The tall one looked at the bracelet. "What are the initials on it?"

Chad put on a confused look. "Well, it should be my initials. CDC."

"You sure?" the cop said with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.

Chad's confused look didn't disappear. "Uhh, well the initials might be DC. When I was younger, people would just call me Dylan."

The cop put the bracelet down. "There are no initials on this bracelet."

Chad's confused look finally disappeared when he realized the trick. He cursed himself. "Actually,……."

But this time Chad couldn't finish his lie. Because the cop took a gun out and pointed it at him.

Chad put his hands up in panic. "I swear I didn't do anything. I walked into the corpse while sleepwalking. Actually this is my second round." He finished with a weak smile.

"You've made enough rounds. Where's the corpse?" the cop said.

"It's upstairs. Follow me," Chad said, leading them up the stairs.

When they got to the door the corpse was in. Chad looked away, not wanting to scream again at the sight of it, and said, "Here's the corpse."

The cop raised an eyebrow at Chad. Chad looked behind him and the corpse was gone.

"Inspector! Where's the corpse? It was right here!" Chad said in a rush.

The cop pulled up Chad by his collar. "Tell me! Where did you hide the corpse?"

Chad's eyes widened and he said, "Looks like the man with two eyes and two shoes took it away."

~*~*~*

Grady heaved the suitcase into his room. He put it on the table and smiled at himself.

Just then, Tawni came in her little sundress. "What have you brought, Grady?"

He just smiled evilly at her and cackled, even though it was slightly comical on him, Tawni got a worried look on her face. He finally said, "Godman's offerings, silly."'

"He has given us from all quarters," he said, plopping down on the couch.

Tawni smiled in astonishment. "Really?"

"Open the case and you'll find jewelry and money to last a lifetime," Grady said.

Tawni covered her mouth and started cheering. She ran over to the suitcase and opened it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I am sorry for the last paragraph. But you see, the sight Tawni just saw scared her ten times more than Sonny and Chad. And she is the type to do that anyway, so I felt the need to put and extra long scream in there. Since you probably already know what is in the suitcase, you can skip the next few paragraphs. If you however, have no idea what I am saying, read on, dear reader, read on.

After her little scream, Tawni put her hands up and froze. Grady misled it, though.

"Petrified, aren't you?" Grady asked. "Have you ever seen such wealth at your father's?" He got up and went over to her. He started laughing and mimicking her. He opened it.

Instead of screaming, he just stood back in shock. He looked at his wife and opened it again to make sure. Then he started doing weird hand movements. He looked at Tawni, and she looked back. Then she screamed, MURDER!" She pointed to her Grady and ran away. Then Grady realized what Tawni thought.

He ran after her. He chased her all over the room, till he got her down on their couch. "Shut your mouth!" he yelled.

Tawni kicked him and he plopped on the couch. "Will you kill me too?" Tawni asked, shouting. He got on her again.

"I didn't kill anyone. I found it on the road," Grady said, out of breath.

"Really?" Tawni asked.

"Yes. Look, let's leave it in this room and get out of here," he said, getting up.

"Are you crazy?" Tawni said. "This room is booked in our name. If the cops find it here, they'll blame us as murderers."

"As if the cops will honor us for bravery if we take it along. All thanks to the godman, we're going to rot in jail for good," Grady said. They both started panicking, then Tawni got an idea.

"Nothing will happen. I have an idea. We're taking the next morning train to LA," she said.

"Two tickets? Or three?" Grady asked. Tawni gave him a look. Grady put his hands up. "It'll ride in the luggage van.

~*~*~*

Police cars were all going to Condor Mansion. You could hear all the siren and screams. There was a crowd all in front of the gate. Among the crowd, Sonny was there. When Chad hadn't come back last night, she panicked that he was caught. The thought of that made her cry. It was all her fault. If she didn't obsess with the stupid suitcase, they could be together running away to LA.

The two cops and Chad were all standing together. Chad had his back to them, so Sonny couldn't tell it was him. But another cop came by and said, "We have a witness."

Sonny looked closer at the man and gasped. It was the man who had gotten so upset after Chad had saved his bottle for some reason.

"What do you know?" the tall cop asked.

"Sir, some time back, a man in his early twenties had come this way." Chad froze and tried to hide himself as much as possible. The man continued. "He had a beautiful girl along and a baby of about eighteen months old with red hair."

"Where did you meet them?" the tall cop asked.

"On the road. They asked me to show them the mansion and didn't even pay for my booze," the man said. Chad and Sonny rolled their eyes.

"What time was it?"

"The bar had closed by then. It could have been about 1:30 am," the man said.

The tall cop pulled Chad to face the man. "Is he the one?" In the crowd, Sonny's eyes widened and she gasped in fear.

Chad was hiding his face but the man recognized him. "It was him. He had a girl along and a redheaded baby."

"Where's the girl?" the tall cop asked Chad.

"Girl? What girl?" Chad made his best confused look. "There wasn't any girl with me, sir."

Sonny's eyes widened.

"Are you listening to him, sir? He's a drunk. He's lying," Chad said.

"To lie, one doesn't need to drink," the cop said. "You aren't drunk, but you've been lying all along."

In the crowd, the baby was standing next to Sonny. She picked him up, hoping the cops wouldn't see.

"Alert the force," the cop said. "If anyone finds a girl in her early twenties and a redheaded baby, arrest her at once."

"Believe me, I didn't do anything, sir," Chad said, pleading now.

"You won' t confess like this," the cop said. "I have a bracelet too, and it will definitely fit you." He got out a pair of handcuffs.

Chad gulped.

~*~*~*

Sonny looked at Chad and wanted to die. They were handcuffing him and she knew where he was going. He did all that for her. She was going to help him. She had to.

~*~*~*

The TV was doing a story on the murder in the Hotel Alfredo. "Last night in Condor Mansion, Dakota Condor was murdered. The police arrested a man in his early twenties named Chad Dylan Cooper." Nico put his newspaper down, trying to figure out where he had seen him before.

"There was a girl in her early twenties and a redheaded baby with them. The safes in the mansion were found empty. The police say the motive behind killing is robbery."

Nico shrugged and put his newspaper down. "Probably no one…."

_I'm going to end it right here because I'm about to get caught by parents. Please review. And I might even update tomorrow. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys! How's it going? Hope this'll be put up today. Depends on if I get caught or not. Cross your fingers. Haha ___

_I hope you enjoy the ninth installment of the thriller comedy Murder at Condor Mansion._

Chapter 9

_Ring! Ring!_

Marshall opened up his cell phone and glanced at the caller ID.

"Yes…? Sure, it'll be done. No problem……..okay." He put the phone up.

The policeman next to him asked, "Was it from the headquarters, sir?"

"Yes, my wife," Marshall replied. "She wants me home. It's her birthday tomorrow. I have to bake the cake."

"You'll bake the cake?" the policeman said with a raised eyebrow.

"We share the chores at home," Marshall explained. "I cook, she eats. I wash, she reads." Suddenly he spotted another car coming.

"Boss," he said. Then he left the confused policeman.

I think it's time for me to introduce the policeman. I guess because I'm tired of saying the "tall one" or the "other policeman". It can really tire an author. My hands are cramping.

Anyway.

His name is Josh. Former mail man. Now hit detective of Malibu Police Department. He'll mostly be called sir or Inspector. I'll only write Josh when he's talking. If anyone has a cool sophisticated last name that could go with Inspector, please share. Let's get to his look. Now I know you're expecting a little guy with curly hair and glasses. And before he was some macho man. Well. Can't really describe it. Just go back to macho. Or you can go to Google images and type in Akshay Khanna. Your choice.

Now let's go back to the story.

"Good morning, sir," Marshall said.

Okay. I'm bursting into laughter right now. Cause you know Marshall is saying that Josh is his boss. When really it's vice versa. Yeah I know I'm weird for just like laughing ramdomly. But that's just me.

Yeah sorry for interrupting chapter. Let's go back to where we were.

"Good morning. Any progress?" Josh asked.

"Yes. Besides the folks in the mansion, we've found six more footprints. Three of men. Three of women," Marshall replied.

"Interesting," Josh said, deep in thought.

"What's more interesting is," Marshall said, putting off his sunglasses, "that one of the footprints indicates the person's exit and no entry marks."

"Must have entered some other way," Josh said, thinking.

"You're right, sir," Marshall agreed. "Moreover, all the six footprints had soil."

"Which means the six people entered the mansion after 11 pm," Josh said.

"Why after 11 pm?" Marshall asked.

"Last night around 11 it rained," Josh said.

"Yes, sir," Marshall said.

"Any clue from the study?" Josh asked.

"No, sir. But the passage has drag marks," Marshall replied. "I think this is a complicated case, sir."

Josh smiled. "The more complicated the case, the more fun it is to solve."

"Right, sir."

"Seal the mansion," Josh ordered.

~*~*~*

"It's very unfair," said Mr. Lobo.

"She was like our daughter," said his wife. "She never considered us servants."

"Do something," said Mr. Lobo. "Don't spare the killer. Give him the most severe punishment you have."

"Can you give me all the details that happened here yesterday?" Josh asked the elderly couple.

"Well, in the morning, I was in the kitchen and Mr. Donald came," Mr. Lobo started.

"Who is Mr. Donald?" Josh asked.

"Miss Dakota's lawyer," said Mrs. Lobo. "He handled all her legal work."

"Hang on. James came too," Mr. Lobo exclaimed. "James is a mean guy. He takes pretty women out for long drives."

Josh slightly smirked. "Did James or the lawyer disturb Miss Condor in any way?"

"No, she was elated. She was getting Vicky back, who had gone missing," Mrs. Lobo said.

"Who was bringing him back?" Josh asked.

"No idea," Mr. Lobo said.

"Someone called up from LA and said that he had Vicky with him," Mrs. Lobo added. "The two of them were supposed to come here to bring the baby and receive the reward."

"How did you know that there were two people?" Josh asked in a curious voice.

"We got another call. It was a girl. She said that they were coming by bus instead of the flight and would reach at one at night," said Mr. Lobo.

Josh nodded his head, thinking. "Did they ever reach?"

"No clue. We weren't here," said Mrs. Lobo.

"Someone called up at 4 pm and said that her mother had met with an accident," Mr. Lobo said, gesturing to his wife.

"We took the 7 pm train to see my mother," said Mrs. Lobo.

"When we got there, we found out that nothing had happened to her mother. I think someone played a prank on the phone," said Mr. Lobo.

~*~*~*

Josh and Marshall were walking. There encounter with the servants had said a lot. It gave them answers, but they also received more questions. Who could it be? That was the question on their minds.

"I think the boy and the girl were the murderers," Marshall said. "They fixed the timing of their arrival then they sent the servants out. They came in at night, murdered Miss Condor, and broke the safe took the money and vanished. Simple."

Josh shook his head. "No, Marshall. The primary rule of investigation says that, suspect everyone, but don't label anyone a criminal until proved."

"Second rule: if the criminal is found, get enough evidence against him to nail him for good. Get it?"

"Right, sir," Marshall said.

"Find the corpse first."

~*~*~*

"Why in the world are we taking the suitcase?" Grady asked. He and his wife were at the train station. They were on their way to LA.

"Shh! It's all a part of the plan!" Tawni rolled her eyes. Then she spotted a porter near.

"Porter!" she called. He came over to them.

She handed him the silver suitcase. "Take this suitcase to the A/C first class."

"To Los Angeles or San Diego?" the porter asked.

"San Diego!" Tawni said, rushed.

"Aren't we going to LA?" Grady asked. Tawni shushed him.

"It's very heavy," the porter said. "I'll take fifty."

"Just take 500," Tawni said, wanting to get out as soon as possible.

"500 bucks?" the porter exclaimed in astonishment.

"Yes! Yes! Now go!" Tawni said hastily. The porter left. Tawni and Grady followed suit.

They got on the train and rushed to their seats. Grady put their actual suitcases on the rack.

"The porter will leave the case in San Diego and we'll go off to LA," Grady said, finally realizing the plan.

When the train started moving, Tawni and Grady were cheering, each doing their own little happy dance. "Yes!" they cried.

"I promise I'll never gamble again," Grady said. He got his little dice and threw it outside and hit someone.

Unfortunately, it was the porter.

They both immediately hid their face behind the curtains, but the porter recognized them.

"Sir! You're on the wrong train!" the porter said, catching up to them.

"We thought you robbed us," Tawni lied.

"What are you saying, m'am? It's the first time I got 500 bucks! How can I be dishonest with you?" the porter exclaimed.

Tawni and Grady cursed at the man's honesty.

"Here is your suitcase. I don't rob," the porter said, and he tossed the silver suitcase into the train in Grady's lap. Then he left, wishing them a good trip.

Tawni and Grady broke out into sobs over their misfortune.

The man next to them looked at them.

"Odd people," he muttered.

~*~*~*

It had been a while since the train left. The man next to them was sleeping. But Tawni and Grady couldn't sleep. All they could to was stare at the suitcase.

Suddenly, Tawni noticed there was a tunnel coming, and smiled widely.

"There's a tunnel ahead," she told her husband, happily.

Grady frowned at her. "I'm worried sick about if we get caught by the police, and you're thinking about romance?"

Tawni rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her husband. "No. In the tunnel's darkness, we can get rid of the suitcase."

"Yes! Let's jump off the train!" Grady said happily.

Tawni rolled her eyes for the same reason. "Idiot. Let's throw the suitcase off the train."

"Right," Grady said.

When they got in the tunnel, in the darkness, Grady got up. He grabbed the suitcase and threw it out the train. When they got out, he closed the window and sat down.

"We've done it," Tawni said in a relief.

Then her eyes widened looking at the rack. Grady looked too and did the same.

Because on the rack was a silver suitcase.

"How did it come back?" Grady said quietly.

"You dumped his suitcase, not the one with the corpse," Tawni said in shock.

Suddenly, the man got up and shouted, "WHAT????"

_Gotta go. Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey! Sorry again for the long update, but we all have to get used to it. And I have been noticing some comments on my lack of description. Don't worry, I'm not mad. My English teacher told me the same thing. And I promise to try to be a little more descriptive. I swear._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy._

Chapter 10

Sonny walked through the green pasture with the baby. The pasture was beautiful, and the stone buildings everywhere were magnificent. However, two things ruined the scene. One, the more obvious one, was that there was a beach party going on near, which ruined the whole calm soothing feeling.

The second one was Sonny. She was heartbroken and depressed. But most importantly, she felt guilty. If she had gone in his place, he wouldn't have been in jail. It was all because of her. Her heart was weak and she knew she had to do something. She would get Chad out of jail if it was the last thing she did. But first, she had to do something very wrong, but had to happen.

She got the baby, and set him down near a stone cross. In the time they had been together, she has possessed a motherly feeling over the child, but it was time to part ways.

She knelt down to him. "Son," she started, tears brimming into her eyes. "I don't want to leave you, but I have to help Chad. And you have to leave me. I'm not your mother, and I never will be. But I love you. Good luck." She kissed him on the forehead, and got up.

She looked at the cross, and clasped her hands together. "God," she prayed. "When I left home, I didn't think of my parents at all. But know I now know the pain and sorrow to leave a loved one. Please help the baby reach a good home. I have to help Chad."

She turned around, sadness filling through her. The last thing she heard was the quiet whisper of a baby.

"Mama…"

Sonny burst into sobs, and left before she changed her mind.

No one saw James. He was at the beach party, and he had spotted Sonny and the baby, and looked at the newspaper.

_If you see a girl in her twenties and a red haired baby, contact Malibu Police Station._

James got his phone out and dialed in the number.

~*~*~*

Josh smiled. Another suspect. This mystery was getting very exciting.

Her name was Sonny Monroe. She had been spotted with a red haired baby, which they had identified as the son of Dakota Condor. They didn't tell Sonny yet, though. First, they had to ask her a few questions…..

~*~*~*

Well, this wasn't really helping Chad get out of jail, really. But of course, she gets caught. On the bright side, maybe she could convince them that she and Chad have nothing to do with the murder.

A policeman called her in. She went in, hesitantly. There were two officers in there, looking at her.

The taller one went up to her and asked, "Is this baby yours?" He pointed to the baby.

Sonny swallowed. "Yes."

"What's the name?" the inspector said, with a slight smirk.

"Sonny," she said. When he gave her an odd look, she realized her mistake.

"I mean, his name is name is, uh, Hayden. But we call him Sweetie for short," she said, thinking of how ridiculous that statement was.

The inspector's assistant came up and said, "I call my wife Sweetie too!"

The inspector looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and anger. The man shut up.

"Call him, call out to your son," the inspector told Sonny.

Sonny grimaced, but did what she was told. "Sweetie!" she said in a fake sweet voice.

The baby didn't react at all.

Sonny tried again. "Sweetie!" she said, trying to get his attention.

Still, the baby did nothing.

Sonny, angered now, got a little closer and said in a discipline tone, "Sweetie!"

"He won't listen. My wife doesn't either," the assistant said.

Sonny silently rolled her eyes, then thought of a lie. "Actually, we were going to go to a doctor to get a hearing check. He can't hear sometimes."

The inspector, looking smug, said, "Don't worry. I'll call the doctor. He'll be fine."

Then, two people came inside. They were the servants. One look at the baby, and they started cheering.

"It's Vicky!" the cried, going to him.

This time, he heard his name.

Sonny looked at the inspector and smiled with a nervous laugh.

"It's a miracle! He can hear again!" the assistant said.

Sonny and the inspector looked at the man. He shut up.

"Another miracle," the inspector said. "He can hear and his name has been changed too," he said, laughing. "This isn't your baby. It's Dakota Condor's. Mr. Lobo, please take the baby outside." The last part he had said to the servants, and they had left. The inspector told the officer something and he came back a while late with a complaining young man.

"You guys are implicating me before I even hit the movies! Look sir, I want to be famous in the glamour world, not the underworld," Chad Dylan Cooper said, surrounded by police officers.

He then noticed the inspector, and he frowned. But when he saw Sonny, his eye's widened and he cried in astonishment, "You!"

When he noticed the odd stares, he nervously laughed and said, "Uhh, who is this?"

Sonny bit her lip and looked at the inspector. He smirked. "Your partner in crime."

"Partner in crime? What are you saying, sir? I haven't done any crime. I don't even know her," Chad lied, while Sonny was praying that they believed him, even though she was sure they didn't.

The inspector smiled. "Then why was this picture in your wallet?" Sonny gasped.

It was the picture that Sonny had ripped on the bus, when Chad had shown it to her.

_"Your boyfriend?" Chad asked, smirking._

_Sonny looked at it and gasped. She tore it in two. _

_Chad had picked up the half that had her on it and kept it._

Sonny looked at Chad in astonishment.

Chad, looking guilty, thought of a lie. "Ummm, she..She is a famous model in LA. Every boy carries a picture of her in his wallet!" He crossed his arms, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Footprints of the boy and girl match, sir," a police officer said, coming in. He left, and Chad's smile faded.

The inspector looked Chad hard in the eye. "Tell me the truth. Why did the two of you go in the mansion last night?"

"Actually, sir.." Chad's lie was interrupted by Sonny.

"There's no use in telling lies, Chad," she said. "Sir, we had gone to the return the baby."

"We found the boy in LA," Chad said, deciding she was right.

"We brought him to Malibu to get the 2.5 million reward," Sonny added.

"Tell me something. You were supposed to fly down here. Why did you come by bus?" the inspector asked.

"The owner of the Hotel Alfredo had recognized the baby," Sonny answered.

"How did you know about his identity?" the inspector asked.

"He gave us a matchbox and told us we'd get a discount if we showed it at the counter," Chad said.

The inspector got out a matchbox and showed it to Chad.

"That's the one! Did he give you a matchbox, too?" Chad said, smiling.

"This was found at the site of the murder," the inspector replied.

Chad stared at it in defeat. Then suddenly the assistant came to them and said, "Sir, the lady's body had been found. Two of their partners were traveling with the corpse to LA. Looks like and organized gang." He gestured to Chad and Sonny.

"We aren't a gang, sir! We don't have partners, either," Chad said.

"You didn't even recognize her," the inspector said, gesturing to Sonny.

He turned to his assistant. "Lock these two up and bring the two other people." His assistant obeyed and left, grabbing Chad and Sonny.

~*~*~*

Chad was pacing their prison. Sonny was sitting down, contemplating the situation. She knew Chad was angry at her, but chose to ignore it.

Chad, however, wasn't budging.

"I told you to get out of here no matter what happens to me," he said, while Sonny rolled her eyes.

"You risked your life just to come here and rescue me. Sonny, why?" Chad said. Sonny ignored him, thinking of ways to get out of jail.

Chad grabbed her hand. She shook it off. He took her shoulders, and looked her straight in the eye. Sonny tried to look away, but Chad was strong.

"Tell me. I have to know," he said. Sonny managed to get out of his grasp. She still ignored him.

Chad calmed down, and decided to take a different way. He sat down across from her on the table. "Partner, if you wanted to settle the accounts, you could've waited for me to come out. Why did you come in?"

Sonny looked at Chad and finally answered. "Because partnership is not done in profits alone, but losses too." She smiled.

Chad looked at her and then shook his head, smiling. "Eh, you know you want me, Monroe."

Sonny smirked, but didn't say anything. Then, a policeman came in and put some food for them on the table. He then lit a candle when the lights came out. He left.

Sonny laughed.

"What?" Chad asked, curious.

"You wanted to take me for a candlelight dinner, didn't you? Here's the opportunity," she said, slightly snickering.

"Yeah, but this wasn't the place I was thinking about," Chad said, smiling.

"Guess we don't have a choice," Sonny said, smiling. She then started eating.

At that moment, Sonny and Chad realized something. Chad realized that he loved Sonny's laugh. Sonny realized she loved the sparkle in Chad's eye when he was happy.

That wasn't the only thing, though. They felt a new feeling grow for each other. You all are probably thinking love. It very well could be. I don't know.

But this feeling was stronger than love. Chad wasn't thinking "I love Sonny" and Sonny wasn't thinking "I love you Chad". No they both just thought about how happy they felt being with each other and they didn't want to be apart.

And I'm sorry this isn't the usual kissing and admitting their love for each other part in the other stories you read, but I hope it'll do.

_Did you guys like it? Please review._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A police car was pulling into the Malibu Police Station. In it, were two complaining people shouting out complaints.

"You made us get out of a moving train. No, no I don't agree with this. How can you do this?" Grady said, getting pulled out of the van.

"We've done nothing, sir," Tawni said, getting out too.

"Come on out!" shouted the police officer.

"This is our first time in Malibu," Tawni tried again.

"We'll see about that," he said, pulling Tawni, while his partner pulled Grady, "move it!"

After a lot of pulling, punching, kicking, screaming, threats, and grunts, Grady and Tawni got into the police station. They got pushed into Josh's office.

Grady started shooting away. "What are you doing, sir? Look at me. You think I can kill?" He then added, "I may look like a killer, but I didn't kill her!"

"How did the corpse get into the bag, then?" Josh asked, getting up from his seat.

"It doesn't belong to us," Grady answered.

"Then where were you taking it?" Josh asked the couple.

"To dump it," Grady replied. Tawni elbowed him. "I mean, uh, to return it to its owner," he said, rubbing his arm. "You don't get it! We were trying to find its rightful owner!"

"Come on," Josh said. But he was talking to Marshall, who had just came in with Chad and Sonny.

"Do you know them?" Josh asked Tawni and Grady.

They stared Chad and Sonny down for a hint of recognition, but there was none.

"Nope," Grady said with a pop.

"Do you know them?" Josh asked Chad and Sonny.

Chad started. "This time I am telling the truth, sir. I have never before seen them in my life." Before Josh could question him more, Sonny interrupted.

"My suitcase!" she cried in happiness, looking at the silver suitcase in the corner. Tawni and Grady looked at her in horror.

"Your suitcase?" Josh asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chad's eyes lit up. "Yes! It's Sonny's suitcase! We went into the mansion again just to get it."

Tawni and Grady looked at each other in astonishment.

"And the stuff inside it?" Marshall asked them.

"How silly," Chad laughed. "The suitcase is ours, so obviously the stuff inside it belongs to us."

Suddenly, Grady went over to Chad and said, "Take it back! I was looking for you! But they found me before I found you! Okay sir, I must leave now." He and Tawni pleaded.

"Hang on," Josh said with a slight smile. "Let them check if their stuff is in place."

"Of course," Chad said. "Come on Sonny, let's go check if your stuff is in place," he said, leading her to the table.

"Open it," Josh said.

Sonny unlocked the suitcase and she and Chad looked inside. They screamed in terror and started holding onto each other in an effort to save themselves. Josh started quietly laughing to himself.

"Sir! This is not our suitcase!" Sonny and Chad shrieked out while screaming in fear.

"Don't lie," Grady said, walking over to them. "You told us all before it belongs to you. Sir, arrest them!" he said, pointing his finger and Chad and Sonny.

"What arrest?" Chad shouted. "The suitcase is ours, but the body doesn't belong to us!"

"So you're trying to say the corpse is ours?" Tawni said, stepping between Grady and Chad. "We haven't committed any murder!"

"We haven't either!" Sonny yelled in her face.

"You mean to say the officer killed-"Grady said.

"Shut up," Josh said. Grady stepped back, sheepishly.

"You two, sit outside," he said, gesturing to Sonny and Chad.

Chad nodded, looked angrily at Tawni and Grady and followed Sonny out.

"Where were you on the night of the murder?" Josh asked Tawni.

"The casino," she replied, looking a bit worried.

"Where did you go after that?" he asked.

"To the hotel, to my room," she said a bit too quick.

"Mrs. Mitchell," Josh said. "Your footprints say you have gone into the mansion."

Grady gasped, as Tawni continued. "Actually, my husband had lost all of his money in the casino. So I went to the mansion to seek Miss Condor's help."

Josh nodded, then turned to Grady. "Where were you?"

"I-In the casino. And I was honestly losing my money. If you don't believe me, you can ask Mr. Nico Harris, the owner of the Hotel Alfredo. He was with me all night. Actually he was away for half an hour, but I didn't budge. He brought 2.5 million. I waited for him all then, you can ask anyone," Grady said, triumphant over his information.

"What was the time then?" Josh asked, recording information in his head.

"Between 12:30 and 1:00," Grady said.

Marshall leaned into Josh's ear and reminded him of something. "Fourth footprint," he whispered.

Josh nodded, and informed the other officers that he needed a ride.

When asked where to, Josh simply said:

"A hotel owner."

~*~*~*

"Your drink, sir," a waiter said, handing it to Nico.

Nico got up from his chair and started drinking it. I would describe what he was wearing, but there could be younger children in the audience, and they don't need to be scarred for life. Let me just tell you this. He is at the poolside of his hotel, and is in a beach chair. He isn't wearing trunks, but he is definitely wearing something.

He noticed two men coming over to another waiter.

"Where's Mr. Harris?" he could hear one of them say. He gasped and held onto the chair.

"Must be somewhere around here," the waiter said, glancing around.

Nico rocketed into the pool, in order not to be seen. When he thought the coast was clear, he reached to get out and saw a man in front of him. He gasped again.

"You swim well," Josh said, smirking.

"It's my hobby," Nico said, nervously smiling. "I swim four times a day!"

"Sadly, there's no pool in jail," Josh said, still smirking.

"What..?" Nico said, as Josh helped him out of the pool.

As Nico grabbed a towel, Josh asked, "Where were you on the night Dakota Condor was murdered?"

"I was at home," he lied.

"Really?" Josh said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes. A hundred percent," he lied through his teeth.

"Do you know him?" Josh asked, getting a picture of Grady out. Nico's eyes widened but quickly relaxed. "I've never seen him," he said, nervously.

"Really?" Josh said. "Because he told me that you were with him at the casino that night."

"No," Nico said in a _pfft_ kind of way, and smiling.

"Sir," Marshall said. "I think we must give the liar electric shocks."

"No! Please don't give me electric shocks!" he said, memories flashing back. "Alright, I'll tell you the truth. All night, I gambled in the casino with this man."

"All night?" Josh asked.

"Yes," Nico said.

"But he says you were away from 12:30 to 1:00." Josh said.

"Did he say that? Well, I must've been away then," Nico said, smiling.

"Where?" Josh asked.

"Where does a decent man go at night? The bathroom, of course. But how could I be arrested for that? Officer, are you…" Nico said, blushing.

"No, no!" Josh said, blushing too. "I was only kidding with you. We're sorry for wasting your time. Goodbye now," he said turning to leave.

Then abruptly coming back, "Hey! You tried to trick me!" Josh said.

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did,"

"No I didn't"

"Yes, you did,"

"NO, I DIDN'T."

"YES, YOU DID."

Yeah, umm, sorry about that part. I really couldn't resist writing that. Please ignore it and go on with the actual story. Starts right after Josh asks Nico where.

"Where else does a decent man go at night? To his wife," Nico said.

"Whose wife?" Marshall asked.

"My wife," Nico said, looking weird at Marshall. "Wherever I am at night, I have to spend a half hour with her. That night I was with her. From 12:30 to 1:00."

"Thanks. By telling the truth, you have helped the police," Josh said, with a smile.

"Thank you," Nico said, returning a smile.

"Good if your wife also tells the truth," Josh said. "Where is she?"

"At her mother's," Nico lied.

"Good," Josh said and left.

Marshall followed him but stopped at Nico. "You're lucky. My wife never goes away." Then he followed his boss.

Nico looked back at them and then ran to his only way to save himself.

_ OH, I am so sorry guys! 2 WHOLE WEEKS! Gosh, I feel so mean! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! Please review._

_ Anyway, I don't really know when this story will end. Still really in the middle. But when it's done, I have two SWAC stories I will do. But I will put up a poll about which one should go first. Summaries will be in my profile later. I'll tell you when._


	12. Chapter 12

_ Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! _

_**Anyway, PLEASE READ THIS. My friend and I made a website, and we want you guys to check it out. And if anyone knows if you can get the webs out of your name for free, that would be nice. The URL is www(dot)lexiandbrooke(dot)webs(dot)com. If that doesn't work, please tell me. **_

_ Thanks so much, and please enjoy the story._

Chapter 12

"No, Niks. You weren't there with me. How can I lie?" Portlyn said. She was in a little yellow bikini in a beach chair. Nico had come pleading for her help on the beach.

Nico kneeled down to her and put his hands together. "Please. If you don't lie, the officers will lock me up for killing Dakota." Portlyn just ignored him, really.

Nico tried again. "They will send me to the gallows. And you will wear the white dress," then he stopped and changed it, "I mean, you will wear the white bikini!"

Portlyn looked at him as if that didn't mean she was going to lie for him.

"Please, darling," he said. "Can't you lie a bit for me? PLEASE!"

"Nope, not possible," Portlyn said. Nico realized why she was persistent.

"Okay, I wasn't very nice to you and your dad in the casino. I am very very sorry. Please do not make this as revenge. Please." Nico was on his knees, his hands put together, and had a look as if he was worshipping her.

"Sorry, I won't lie," she said, sipping lemonade.

"Can't you lie for a devoted husband?" Nico asked.

"No. I was with someone else at that time!" Portlyn admitted.

"WHAT?" Nico stepped back in shock.

"You insulted me that night. I was upset!" she said, a little upset right there.

"You were upset, so you went to someone else? I've been upset every time I gambled!" Nico threw his hands in the air. "But I never went with someone else. Who was it?"

"I can't tell you that handsome's name," Portlyn said.

"Handsome?" Nico said. "There's only one Handsome all over Malibu. It was James, right?"

"I won't say yes!" Portlyn exclaimed.

"James! That idiot!" Nico said, running away.

Portlyn got up. "Niks, stop! James is a black belt!"

Portlyn grabbed her little coverdress and pulled it over. She ran through the beach in search of her husband. She darted from place to place. Then she heard her husband's voice and someone else's coming this way…..

"You are simply great," Nico said to the person around his shoulder….James!

"Thanks," James replied, modestly.

"What's this?" Portlyn said, going to them. She grabbed a rose in her husband's hand. "Lucky winner? You too?"

"Don't get worked up," James said. "We're just friends."

"Friends," Nico agreed, smiling.

"Niks, darling," Portlyn said, grabbing his hand. "I thought I would never see you again."

"You thought I went to fight with him," Nico said, grabbing his wife's shoulder. "I went to reason with him. But he turned out to be smarter than me! He won't tell anyone he was with you between 12:30 to 1:00."

"Well, won't the hotel staff squeal?" Portlyn said. "You ordered wine, remember? You even took the wine from the waiter."

"Correct. I wore his gown."

"You wore my gown? Mine?"Nico exclaimed. "I don't like anybody touching my gown." He pulled his face into a pout and folded his arms

"Because of your gown, the waiter thought that it was you inside, not me," James said, reassuringly.

_Flashback:_

_ James and Portlyn were talking on the couch. Suddenly, someone knocked the door. James got up and looked through the peephole. Then he slightly opened the door, and just stuck his arm out through to grab the wine._

_ Flashback over._

"Remember how I took the wine from the waiter, Portlyn?" James said.

"James sure enlivens upset beauties," Nico said.

"But he never maligns them in public," James said.

"Dude, every man's wife is safe with you," Nico said, patting his back. "I have a couple of friends. I'll leave their wives to you. The safe deposit vault of wives! Leave behind and forget! Wonderful."

James laughed and Portlyn put her head in her hands.

~*~*~*

"I don't have one but two witnesses," Nico said. "My dear wife and the waiter."

Nico and Portlyn were in their extravagant hotel suite. Portlyn was on the treadmill and Nico was fixing his robe.

"To make sure everything's settled, I ordered wine from that waiter. When he sees me in the gown, he'll know it was me who ordered the wine that night."

"Oh dear, I'm so happy," he said, putting his arms around his wife. The doorbell rang and he quickly let go.

"My second witness is here!" Nico said, getting the door. He put his arm through the door and felt a tug on it.

"You'll break my arm. Let go," Nico said, struggling to get free. The door opened and saw that it was Marshall. Behind him, were Josh and some police officers.

"Inspector, you?" Nico asked. "Come on in. This is my lovely wife, Portlyn." Portlyn came up to them and said hi.

"She is your wife?" Marshall asked, incredulously.

"Is there anyone else here?" Nico asked.

"I can't believe she is with you," Marshall exclaimed.

Josh interrupted the conversation by going up to Portlyn. Marshall followed, lighting his cigarette.

He shook her hand and then went down to business. "On the night Dakota Condor's murder, was your husband with you in this suite?"

"Y-yes, he was with me," Portlyn stammered a bit.

"Hear that?" Nico said.

"Excuse me, sir," said the waiter, just coming in with some wine.

"Ah! My second witness!" Nico said. "Didn't you come in this room at 12:30 two nights ago?"

"Yes. To give wine," the waiter said.

"Was I the one in the gown?" Nico asked.

"Yes, of course," the waiter replied.

"Thank you," Nico blessed the waiter. Then he put some money on the tray. "Here's your reward and you can keep the wine!"

The waiter thanked him and left.

"Now are you satisfied?" Nico asked.

"I'm not satisfied until I find the murderer," Josh said, walking over to him.

"Wonderful! It's people like you who hold the nation together!" Nico praised him. He started shoving them to the door.

"We are very proud of you," Nico said, then they were completely out the door.

"Moron! He believed me!" Nico told his wife. Then the door opened with the policeman, Marshall, and Josh again.

"Another question, Mr. Nico," Josh said. "The garage guy said he saw someone get off the balcony."

"The balcony? Well who can get off the balcony but me?" Nico said.

"I see," Josh said. "Come on."

"Why?" Nico asked, following him out.

They were all on the balcony now and Nico froze.

"How did you get down from here?"

Nico looked around and spotted a pipe on the right side of the balcony.

"I used the pipe!" Nico said. "Actually, I love excitement! Everyone uses the stairs or the elevator! I use the pipe."

"Really? Climb down. I want to see you do it," Josh said.

Nico just stood there, shocked.

"Go on. I want to see how someone goes down the pipe five stories."

"Down the pipe?" Nico said.

Nico got on the pipe leg by leg. Then he went down one, very carefully. Then he tried again but slipped a bit, yet caught himself. He looked at the people on the balcony and hesitantly smiled.

After a few seconds, he was down. He sighed with relief. Then he turned and saw Josh standing next to him.

"H-how did you?" Nico asked.

Josh pointed to a ladder on the left side. Nico's mouth dropped.

Josh looked down. "Getting down this must be thrilling, huh?"

Nico looked down at the road and all the cars. He gulped. "Very thrilling."

"Let's try," Josh said.

"I have never gone down like this," Nico said, then spotted a huge pole that connected the hotel and another building. "There. I walk on that to that building. Then I climb down from there. Simple."

"Show me," Josh said, a little smirk appearing on his face.

"You want to see that too?" Nico said, terrified, going over to the pole. Portlyn looked down, worried.

"My insurance policy certificate is in the wardrobe's second drawer," he said to her.

Nico stepped on it. Then, little step by little step he went across. He thought he was going good until he slipped. Portlyn gasped when it happened, but Nico recovered quickly. Then he kept on doing slow steps till he saw there was a window right there. He scurried to it and jumped inside.

He got up and gasped for breath. The room was dark. Josh came in, too.

"Is this where you came in that night?" Josh asked.

"Yes," Nico replied. Then the light's turned on and Marshall entered. The room looked like a young lady's bedroom.

"This is Dakota Condor's bedroom. This is where she was murdered."

"What?"

_Hey, sorry for the long update. I'm glad I got it on today. Remember to check out the website._


	13. Chapter 13

_AHHH! Long update again! I'm so sorry! Well, lets shorten my rambling._

_Thanks to Sonny days for checking out my website! Remember its lexiandbrooke(.)webs(.)com_

_Also on twitter, I'm lexiandbrooke1. Don't go on much but that's cause I don't really get it._

_Thanks to all reviewers who are still keeping up with me after all my no updating! You guys are the best! _

_I feel bad for Demi-fan-Channy. She told me her story and I'm gonna miss her stories! Thanks for the reviews! :D_

_Now here's the story! _

Chapter 13

"Honestly, I lied to you! I didn't climb down that pipe and I wasn't with my wife that night!" Nico said. He was convicted and was on their list of suspects now. Josh and Marshall were with him, trying to ignore his pleads. They entered the suspect room.

"I am telling you, dude! It was not me! I did not go in the mansion!" Nico pleaded. A policeman came by with some reports.

"Sir," he said to Josh. "His footprints match." Nico's jaw dropped. Josh looked at him, knowingly.

"I was in the casino!" Nico cried. He spotted Grady and went to him.

"Here! You can ask him! I was with him that night! He was playing so hard, he would've killed anyone for money!" Nico shouted. Grady looked at him outraged, but it was Tawni that stepped in.

"Hey, smartie!" she screamed in Nico's face. "My husband is a liar, cheat, fraud and so much more! But he is definitely not a killer!" Grady looked at her, shocked.

"I'm glad you think so much of me, _honey_!" Grady shouted to Tawni. Luckily before things started getting ugly, Portlyn stepped in the room. Nico grinned at the sight of his wife.

"My wife, the angel is here!" He went to the policemen. "Ask her! Darling, tell them honestly where I was that night!"

"With me, in my room," Portlyn said, smiling.

"No, sweetie. Tell them the truth," Nico said, smiling too.

"Aren't I?" she said, still smiling.

"Portlyn, its okay now. You can tell the people the truth now. Now, where was I that night?" Nico said, his smiling fading.

"In bed, in my arms," she grinned.

"Darling, who was the handsome hunk with you in bed that night? The truth!" Nico said, coming to her.

"Okay!" Josh interrupted. "Let's just call this person over! Who is he?"

"James!" Nico shouted.

"Get him on the phone," Josh ordered a fellow officer. He rushed to his duty.

_You said duty, giggle giggle._

_ GRADY SHUT UP!_

~*~*~*

Coming down the hallway was a man in a white suit filled with roses for charming pick up lines for the ladies. His sunglasses and dazzling smile made the ladies swoon. James had arrived.

Josh walked up to him, examining James. He looked at the roses in his suit and raised his eyebrows.

"So you are the playboy James," he said.

"Yes. 9820420420," James smugly smiled.

"Well," Josh said, pursing his lips. "Where were you between 12:30 and 1:00 on the night Dakota Condor was murdered?"

James thought, while Nico was making hand motions to him. "That night I was with a beautiful lady, on a long drive."

"Forget what I told you!" Nico told him. "Tell them you were with my wife in her bedroom!"

"What are you saying?" James smiled. "Sorry, I can't malign your wife."

"Why are you worried about my wife? Tell him! I want her maligned!" Nico shouted.

"Sorry, I gave you my word. I can't do that," James said, still smiling.

Meanwhile in a different corner of the room, Chad and Sonny were watching the conversation anxiously. Chad started staring at James, and saw his shoes. He gasped, then looked at his eyes.

He suddenly got up, startling everyone in the room. He pointed his finger at James trembling.

"It-it's him!" Chad managed to get out. Then he finally regained his voice.

"It's him, sir!" he screamed. "He's the one who killed Miss Condor! That night, in the mansion!"

There was a loud gasp from everyone in the room.

"I saw those very shoes, and those very eyes," Chad said, almost in a whisper.

"Is he telling the truth?" Josh asked James.

"Yes! Tell him!" Chad cried.

"James," Josh told him. "Playing around with women is different. If you play with the law, I'll send you on a real long drive. You'll never return. Tell me the truth. Why did you go into the mansion?"

"To be honest, that night I was in Nico's bedroom with his wife," James started. "She was upset, and James can't bear to see a beautiful woman upset."

_"I'm sorry James, I was very upset. I needed company, but now I'm okay," Portlyn said. _

_ I heard a knocking on the door, and thought it was Nico. So I took his robe off and climbed off the balcony. I reached Miss Dakota's bedroom via the pipe. I was about to exit the bedroom when-_

_ Madam! I heard someone._

_ M'am, I'm here with your baby. I mean, we are here with your baby!_

_ I hid and saw them. They had brought the child. I scurried across the floor, but then they had come upstairs._

_ So I hid._

_ Later, Chad came back for the kid and I had to hide behind the partition._

"That's how Chad saw my shoes and my eyes. That's it," James finished.

Josh nodded, impressed. He pulled a picture out.

"When you entered the bedroom, what did you find?" he asked James.

"Everything was lying scattered," James said.

Josh put the picture of Dakota's bedroom clean down.

"Nice story," he told James. "Amazing. One murder, and a plethora of stories."

"But I'm not too far from the murderer," Josh continued. "Because he has left a big blunder. He left some evidence of his fingerprints," many people gasped. "Tonight, I shall retrieve that evidence. Tomorrow morning, I will expose the criminal before everyone."

"You may go." Everyone started rushing out of the room, until Josh continued.

"Hang on," and they all stopped.

"You may go from here, but not from the casino area. We are watching every exit," he said, sternly.

Everyone had the most nervous faces that I can't even describe right now.

"Relax," Josh laughed. "Tonight is Condor Casino's silver jubilee celebration. Go there, sing, dance, enjoy! It's only the killer who needs to worry."

"If you don't want to go, shall I have the cells opened up?"

"No! We're going!" they all yelled while leaving the room.

"I don't understand something, sir," Marshall said. "We had searched every corner of the mansion. What is the evidence you are going to find?"

"Actually, there's no such evidence," Josh smiled.

"What?" Marshall exclaimed.

"The culprit always has the fear that evidence is left behind, and tries to destroy it. I let them go, because if the culprit is among them, he will come to destroy the evidence tonight."

"Connect me to the railway station," Josh told a police officer.

~*~*~*

Chad and Sonny were sitting on a bench. They were both really anxious.

"Chad," Sonny said, breaking the silence. "What if we left evidence?"

Chad really didn't know what to say, because that was his same thought.

"I don't know, Sonny. I just really don't know."

Sonny's eyes were filling up with tears. Chad held onto her, tears coming out of his too.

Their thoughts were the same as everyone else's.

_What if we left evidence behind?_

_So you guys like it? I was very impressed. READ AND REVIEW!_


	14. Chapter 14

_These days , everyone updates faster. I feel so different! Anyway, I personally think this was fast FOR ME. I used to be really fast with my other stories, but I guess school and all. This is the second to last chapter. I'll tell you my story plans next chapter._

_ I got some questions. When is Falling for the Falls coming out? And to view the script on fanpop, how do you do that? I can't seem to do it, and would love for someone to show it to me._

_ By the way, I didn't get too much of a response last chapter. You might wanna go back and check in case._

_ Now lets start the chapter!_

Chapter 14

Condor Casino was partying the night away. There was drinking at the bar, gambling in the casino, and just plain dancing and singing everywhere. Everyone was filled with joy and excitement. That is, except for a couple of suspects.

Chad and Sonny were at a table, heads in hands. They were so anxious. If they get caught for something they were sure they didn't do. Chad thought of his movie dream……Sonny. Sonny was thinking of her life back home…..Chad.

Nico and Portlyn both had different faces on. Nico looked like he just really wanted to get out, yet nervous at the same time. Portlyn, however, had her whole face in complete anxiety. They couldn't get caught.

Grady and Tawni were in similar poses as everyone else. They were looking like they were planning their defeat, though. Their faces looking like someone was dying. Themselves.

James? He was the only one not looking nervous, anxious, or anything. He was dancing with a dancer on the show they were playing. He looked down at the nervous wreck at those tables, and laughed. Time to put some excitement out.

Tons of the dancers in the show started coming to the group, asking for a dance. They all refused, until they realized who came in.

Josh and Marshall had come. They were all looking suspiciously at them. Why would they be so nervous if they claim to not have killed anyone, and not dance and have fun?

The suspects understood the reaction, and started dancing. Chad and Sonny were doing freestyle with a couple of dancers. Nico and Portlyn were doing the rumba. Tawni and Grady were on it with the tango.

They all danced, sang, looked like they were having fun. Josh and Marshall were staring at them with daggers, making sure nothing they did got past them.

Later, everyone decided to sit for a while. Even though they weren't dancing, they were all smiling and looking like they were having a great time.

"Chad," Sonny said through her teeth. "How much longer do we have to keep this stupid charade up?"

"I don't know," Chad replied. "We'll just have to wait until the officers leave or catch the killer."

"I'm so nervous. I know we didn't kill Dakota but still. We ran around a lot. There's a chance we dropped something or left fingerprints," Sonny said, looking down in thought.

Chad looked at Sonny. If they got caught, they would both be put in jail. She would lose her dreams forever. Well he would too, but face it, its not going to happen. He couldn't let them get caught. Just couldn't. He loved Sonny too much.

_God, if you're listening. Please get Sonny and I out safely, especially Sonny. Give me a sign to show it will happen! _

Chad waited for a few seconds for a sign to come. Then he got his sign, even though he really thought it was much of a sign.

He needed to go to the bathroom.

~*~*~*

Chad washed his hands in the sink and put his head in his hands, thinking of possible ways to get out of this murder mess.

Then he heard whispering in one of the stalls. He came near and heard the word murder! He banged on the door and yelled, "Who's in here?"

The person slammed the door in Chad's face, making him fall while he ran away. Chad quickly recovered and went on his way after the man.

He ran all through the casino but couldn't find him. Crap.

~*~*~*

Josh entered the elegant Condor Mansion. He gazed around for suspicious activity but found none. He descended up the spiral staircase slowly, carefully.

He walked around the hallway, and saw someone close the door to the lounge. He went over to look inside but saw nothing. A noise came from behind him. He quickly followed it.

Looking down the hallway, he saw nothing but heard a lot. He turned to see a small figure run. He quickly ran behind her. He looked in the library, but he couldn't find her.

While this was happening, a man had just entered the mansion…

The girl in the library quickly went to one of the couches and searched around. She heard someone in front of her. It was Josh.

"You?" he asked. She tried to escape but he stopped her.

"Don't move," he said, getting a gun out. He reached into his pocket to get handcuffs while someone was slowly trailing him behind with a knife.

Someone was looking through the curtain and ran in. Josh looked up and saw Chad running in front of him and pointed the gun. Chad jumped over him and on the man behind. He held him down and punched him. The man kicked Chad into the bookshelf.

Josh kicked the man into the bookshelf, knocking it down. Chad started kicking the man's back. He put him up and held him in front of Josh.

Josh didn't look too surprised. He nodded his head down and smiled in triumph.

~*~*~*

Back on an old bench, a girl was sitting down with her head down. She was anxiously waiting for someone who had mysteriously left without a word. She cried a bit, thinking of what he might have went to do. He was so brave, so caring. She knew he would do anything for her which made her sob.

_I love you Chad. Please come back to me. I miss you._

_So. Good, huh? Sorry about shortness, but next chapter will be LONG. That's where you'll find out what you've all been waiting for!_

_Remember to check out website, twitter, whatever you want. I promise to try to update fast!_

_Reviews would be much appreciated._

_Chad: You sound so fancy_

_Sonny: Chad, don't be rude!_

_Chad: OMG, you're doing it too._

_Sonny: Chad, did you just say OMG?_

_Chad: Uhh.._

_Sonny: Remember to review!_

_Chad: Yeah review or I will hate you! Just kidding, but you get to be loved by me. ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

_God, I'm really sorry about the long wait. I've been so busy these days. But trust me, next story won't be like this._

_Well let's see here is the last chapter of Murder At Condor Mansion. It's been going on since July! Can you believe it? Anyway I'll thank for reviewers and give story plans out at the end._

Chapter 15

"All the people present here are somehow connected to the murder," said Josh, circling the crowd. They were all back at the police office. Gripping their partner's hands and sweating with anxiety, they nervously awaited the outcome.

"Which means one of you committed the murder," Josh continued. "Put the corpse in the suitcase and abandoned it."

"I thought it was godman's blessing and carried it away!" Grady suddenly cried.

"Out of greed," Josh reminded him. Grady kept silent. "And your wife was afraid she'd lost the money, am I right, Miss Tawni?"

"Yes. I had won five million that night," Tawni said, solemnly. "But I kept it a secret because I didn't want my husband to gamble it all away."

Josh smirked and turned. "You see how money makes you play games, lawyer? It is money that took Miss Dakota's life." The lawyer nodded and Josh turned to Nico.

"Mr. Nico, at 12:30 on the night of the murder, you took 2.5 million from Miss Condor, right?" Josh asked.

"Ummm, yes. But I mortgaged my fifth hotel with that money! I didn't kill anyone, trust me. I swear on my father-in-law," Nico pleaded.

"Then why didn't you tell the police? Josh said, with slight smugness.

"When I heard on TV that was almost cleaned up, I thought the documents of my mortgage were swept away," Nico said.

"Fine, I believe you," Josh said. "Which means when you left the mansion, she was alive. The one how got there after you must have killed her."

"Miss Portlyn, you too went into the mansion that night, didn't you?" Josh asked.

"Yes," Portlyn said. Nico gaped at her, shocked.

"Would you like to give the facts or should I?" Josh asked.

"I did go to the mansion that night," Portlyn started. "Because of Miss Dakota's casino my husband had mortgaged all of our hotels. I was really mad. But when I reached the mansion, there was no one. I found no one in the study either. The safe was broken. Among the documents on the floor, were the mortgage documents of our hotel. I found the document to save our hotel. I picked them up and left at once."

"Yesterday when I said that the assassin had left some important evidence behind, you got scared. You went there to retrieve this." He held up a small silver heart keychain with _Portlyn _ written on it.

"There was another person at the mansion last night who wanted to destroy their evidence and also kill me. This guy!" He pulled out a middle aged man wearing a scowl and a mean look in his eyes. There was a huge gasp around the room and even Nico cried out, "So he's the killer! And we've been silly thinking of our last wish!"

"No. He's not the killer either. He's just a henchman, a hired goon," Josh said. He walked up to the lawyer. "You had also been to the mansion on the night of the murder, right?"

"Yes, but I went there in the morning. Miss Dakota wanted to rewrite her will," the lawyer replied.

"Correct. Where there is money, there is a will. And when there is a will, the one who makes it is killed." The lawyer nodded and Josh continued.

"To usurp Dakota Condor's immeasurable wealth, the culprit first had Dakota's baby kidnapped and sent to LA by this drunkard. When she didn't get the call for ransom for days, everyone thought the baby had gone missing, not kidnapped. Dakota's worries got her into taking sedatives at night. The assassin too wanted to hear about Dakota's death by an overdose of sedatives over her missing baby. The plan was to make the murder seem like a natural death. The problem was that Sonny and Chad had found the baby and called Miss Dakota about the 2.5 million reward. After that, the murderer felt his plan failing and made another plan," Josh said.

He continued, "Miss Dakota was ecstatic at the news of her child's return. That night, she didn't need to take any sleeping pills. She was impatiently waiting for her son. Then the murderer smothered her to death in her bedroom." A gasp went through the room.

"After the murder, the killer broke the vault and created a scene as if the motive behind the murder was robbery. And then, Portlyn came. After she had left, the murderer dragged Dakota's body into the study. So that when Chad and Sonny entered the mansion, they'd be accused for the murder. And the one behind the master plan is…him."

Every head in the room turned to the direction of Josh's finger. The most horrified and astonished gasp in this entire story went through the room. Because the person who killed Dakota Condor is……

MR. LOBO!

**I'd like to interrupt this story for a necessary message to the readers who have forgotten who Mr. Lobo is due to the intense time it took for the story to be made.**

**Mr. Lobo and his wife are Miss Dakota's servants. You might remember them from Chapter 2, 3, 4, I don't remember. Check if you want to refresh your memory. **

**For those of you who remembered, great! Read on.**

"As per Dakota's will, after her death, her property and the custody of her son would go to the people who were closest to her son. This couple. But one day Dakota Condor found out about their evil intentions. That's why she rewrote her will. And the couple plotted to kill her," Josh explained.

The whole room fell into silence at the shock of the discovery of the killer. Finally, Marshall spoke up.

"But they weren't in Malibu at the time of the murder!" Marshall said.

"It was their plot," Josh said. "I inquired the railways. Their excuse was that they took the 7:30 train back home. That train was cancelled."

"But my suspicion first fell on them when James told me that he saw the bedroom in a mess when he entered. When we reached the mansion, the bedroom was perfect. Apart from the master, only the servants know what belongs where."

Everyone was still in silence, pondering over what was just spoken. Marshall then turned to a nearby officer and said, "Take them away."

Mr. Lobo and Mrs. Lobo were taken away, while bickering to each other.

"See? I told you not to kill her!" Mrs. Lobo said.

"You told me to kill her, so I did. Now we're dead," Mr. Lobo said.

Josh turned to everyone in the room. They were all astonished about the discovery yet happy at the fact they weren't going to jail.

Josh smiled at the former suspects and said, "Cheer up guys! Let's party!"

~*~*~*

Sonny and Chad were leaving the police stations with smiles on their faces. They both reached to their bench and sat.

Chad looked at Sonny. "Cheer up! We're not going to jail! Why are you looking so down?"

Sonny smiled. "I'm happy but..I'm worried."

"About what?" Chad asked.

"Well, now we're not convicts anymore. That's great but what are we going to do now? We have to get a job, make a living, I haven't even talked to my parents-

"Sonny."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter if we're not in good shape at the moment. It doesn't matter if we don't have a job. All that matters is that we're together and nothing can stop that," he said, and kissed Sonny's cheek.

"That was sweet, Chad," Sonny smiled.

Chad smiled back. "Besides, we all know I'm going to make it big in Hollywood. Can't you see it now? Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of our generation."

"Yeah, Chad. You wish. I'd like to see that happen," Sonny smirked.

"You will! Because it will happen!" Chad persisted.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Ah, do not bother the greatest actor of our generation, Sonny."

"You know, your huge ego is getting on my nerves."

"Ah, you know you love me."

"Yeah I do."

Chad's mouth turned in the biggest smile he had ever made in his life. "Really? You mean it?

Sonny smiled at his happiness and said, "Yes, I really love you."

Chad pulled her into a magical kiss. "I love you too, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Sonny said.

Chad kissed her forehead and jumped up. "Come on!"

"Where?"

"To the party! Can't upset Josh!"

"Of course not."

Sonny got up next to Chad and he put her arm around her. They both walked into the sunset, starting a new life.

Together.

_ You like? I really like this last chapter. I hope you did too! Review! _

_ Now lets get down to business. I am not going to start writing till the summer. Yes, I know. Horrible. But I want to make fast updates and I do that great in the summer. There's a slight chance of me doing some one shots but I don't know. _

_ I am going to start a new, epic story in April or May. It's called Secrets Can Never Be Hidden. You can PM me for the summary. _

_ Anyway, I'll miss you guys! I'm reading your stories and they are amazing! Keep writing!_

_ Peace out Suckas!_

_ -obsessedwithbooks_


End file.
